


The Music of The Night

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: Some Things Are Meant To Be [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad fanfic Amazing soundtrack, Because one of my headcanons is that Wirt and Greg have family coming from Italy, Cliches because why not, Implied Mpreg, In case you're wondering I'm still sane for writing this, Inspiration is an unfaithful bitch, Language of Flowers, Looks like don't care but actually care: Wirt and The Beast, M/M, Sara deserved better, So set in Italy, Sorry I don't make rules, The Beast is only a sulky child, This happens when I listen to too many songs, Wedding Planning, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: With the news of his future marriage beginning to press him Wirt inadvertently enters the forest; After being rescued from his own pack of wolves and suspecting his intentions, Wirt accepts a deal with The Beast where both would meet each Full Moon Cycle so that Wirt could watch over the demon not attacking his town.
His situation begins when he realizes that The Beast may not appear to be what he really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisBirdWithoutACage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBirdWithoutACage/gifts), [Trichitillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichitillo/gifts), [Darkangelpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/gifts), [TheLonesomeWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonesomeWriter/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope it's still Christmas, here in Mexico it's only seven o'clock at night. I would have liked to post this earlier but for other personal and family matters I had to do this late.
> 
> This is a fanfic that I had stuck in my mind and although at first the plot was very different, little by little start thinking and writing it. God, it was a hard job since there were times when the inspiration came and went. So I'm sorry if some parts are too 'ugh!'
> 
> However I want to give this fanfic to these wonderful people and also thank them for their fanfics for this fandom. You are so great :D
> 
> Many of you may notice that there is a scene exactly similar to that of 'La Belle et la Bête (2014)', because it is actually my favorite scene of the whole movie, good movie, I do not care much about the criticism this received. Yes, the title is from 'The Phantom of the Opera' Soundtrack. Here are also some songs that will be mentioned until the end of the fanfic. Now without further ado, let's go with this long and heavy fanfic.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_

Everything is fine. There is nothing to worry about, after all this is what he wanted, isn’t it? He is going to marry Sara, the most beautiful girl in town, the daughter of the richest family, his friend from his earliest childhood and the same person he had been in love for years. And Sara corresponded to his feelings, they have been dating since they were sixteen, she looked happy as soon as their parents had accepted their engagement.

Wirt dropped his back on the tree closest to him, falling slowly until he ended up sitting on the forest floor, dragging his legs toward him, forming a protective embrace as his first years of mourning after his father's death. Why couldn't he be happy? Perhaps because of his habit of over analyzing things, perhaps because he had never seen such a promising future - Or it was because everything seemed a dream come true and at any moment he would wake up. Probably because he can not believe that for all these years Sara also loved him like him to her and fears that in the future she would stop feeling the same as him.

Wirt shook his head, slapping his cheeks with his palms, leaving slight red marks. “No Wirt. This time you will not ruin it.” Wirt said to himself, “Sara loves you and you to her, there is nothing to worry about.” It is said and done. Everything will be fine from now on. There is no need to worry.

Wait. Yes there is need to worry. He had no idea where he was. Wirt tried to remember his steps. He had been wandering around the town due to the shock of the news of his future marriage until he had inadvertently entered the forest surrounding his town, and he had not been walking the way that the villagers or travelers usually used to get to the city. No, he decided not to pay attention, to continue wandering and to end up lost.

Wirt facepalmed, his face felt hot and he didn’t know whether due to the embarrassment, anger or fear that was beginning to fill his interior, “You did it again, Wirt.” Why always to him?! His day could have been great but no, he decided to overthink the situation. The nineteen-year-old boy sighed heavily and exhaled, if he wanted things to calm down he should calm down too. Old saying of his mother.

The howling of the wolves began to be heard around the forest. Wirt turned around, facing the unknown. Instinctively he looked up at the sky, the Sun was about to hide behind the mountains. Not only had he lost himself in the forest, away from his town, now he had fallen into a nest of wolves. “Run.” Wirt whispered and did what he said.

All he had in front of him were the branches of the trees. The howls were heard closer now, too many howls, the wolves must have smelled his fear, warning that they had found him - But the terrifying thing about this is that they didn’t resemble the howls he used to hear at night. Wirt ran everything his legs could, if he was lucky he might find the way of travelers… Or maybe with this fear he has missed it and this would be his end - _No, Wirt, no! Don’t overanalyze again, this is what got you into trouble._

Too late, he had come to a standstill. A great wall of stones falling over each other. He was dead.

Wirt tensed as soon as a foot was heard behind him… Then another and another… Wirt began to tremble in his place, he didn’t want to turn around, he didn’t want to see the wolf that was going to kill him and then proceed to devour him, the mere thought of how he was going to die made him want to vomit. He was going to die here and now, and he would never see his family, his friends or Sara again. The whole future that was given to him today would be taken away on this day.

A grunt made him turn around. Wirt was about to fall on his knees before the wolf.

It was a dark-haired, bristly creature, its jaw was open showing the sharp and dangerous fangs and the foamy saliva sliding between and over them. On its four legs Wirt could see the longest claws he had ever seen, those claws and fangs were going to tear him apart. The creature could easily be mistaken for a wild wolf, were it not for its size was immense, perhaps the size of a horse. And then there were the eyes, those eyes that might well have been mistaken for stars of hundreds of colors - _Rings, rather said_. The center was a pink color, almost red, then yellow, white and blue rings. Wirt tried to move but the wolf's gaze followed him, and it was not just that. Behind this alpha wolf more wolves began to arrive, Wirt counted seven wolves beginning to surround him, but by the sound of more footsteps were likely to be more wolves.

This was certainly his end. Wirt saw one of the wolves, the head of the pack, take a step toward him; Wirt closed his eyes, waiting for -

The pain never came, the feeling of being shattered never went through him. Wirt opened his eyes hoping to see the fangs of the wolf in front of him but not even the wolf was as close as he had imagined. The wolf was halfway between the pack and him, still in its place, the other wolves were motionless as well. They were looking at something, someone and the worst of it was that it was behind him.

Wirt turned his heel first, trying to stay calm - But how could he? If the wolves that he considered dangerous are afraid of something else - Then he turned his hips, and finally his whole body. The color was drained from his body, his skin could be compared to that of the corpses, his eyes opened like plates before what was in front of him. Wirt couldn’t be sure if it was a tree or a person, maybe both and that was creepy.

Among the trees was a tall, slender figure, or it seemed as if a cloak covered completely it exposing the head, two great horns that might well be false, real or only branches and most importantly, the eyes, the same colored rings that the wolves had in their eyepieces. The shadow, person, creature, whatever, slid through the trees, approaching dangerously toward the wolves. The figure lifted a hand, making it clear that in fact that thing wore a cape, and the wolves stopped trembling, as if they knew there was no harm.

“Interesting child, whom you have found.” That creature spoke, the voice was deep, hypnotizing. The shadow came out of the darkness of the trees, although Wirt couldn’t say much of who it was since the light of the moon had finally illuminated the place where he was, though now he could assure that those things in the creature’s head were horns and wore a cloak that covered him to the feet, appeared to be made of fur and plumage. “I ask myself, what does a child like you in this part of the forest?”

Wirt was speechless, what is this supposed to be? A monster? A demon? A beast? “I am not a child,” Wirt tried not to stutter, at least he had to pretend to be brave in front of the creature, but if he had not managed to be brave before the wolves he doubted it was effective, “I've just turned nineteen.”

“Fine.” The shadow slid into the pack of wolves, apparently this creature was the leader of the wolves, “Boy - ”

“Wirt.” Wirt corrected instantly, hoping this did not infuriate the creature.

“Wirt.” The creature repeated, “Interesting name, interesting boy. You can call me The Beast.”

“The Beast?” This wasn’t a normal name, long ago he would have laughed that in one of Greg's books, the characters were called strangely and this creature looked like one of them, but now - “It’s also an interesting name.”

“Tell me Wirt - ” The Beast moved away from the pack of wolves, now they looked like more trained dogs, “What are you doing here?”

_Don’t show fear,_ “I got lost - I know the way to my town but I was walking too much that only I lost the way home.” He corrected that last part, he didn’t want The Beast to think that he was a poor lonely and wandering soul and that no one would miss him if he disappeared.

“Does something bother you?” The Beast asked, Wirt couldn’t tell if it was curiosity or just fun, his tone didn’t change emotion, it was always calm, as if he were in control of everything.

“Not really, I was just looking for my way back home - Your wolves surprised me - ”

“' _Your_ '?” The creature by the name of The Beast cocked his head, “What makes you think these wolves are mine?”

Oh God, he made a mistake, “It's that th-they have your eyes.”

The silence reigned for a few seconds that Wirt felt like an eternity, then The Beast laughed. “You're not wrong.” The Beast stepped aside and so did his wolves, leaving him a free path, “You can leave if you want.”

_So easy?_ “Thanks.” Wirt began to walk, first with cautious and slow steps, making sure that he did not plan to attack him, he walked in the middle of the pack of wolves, none of them attacked him.

“Apparently you have not lied.” The Beast continued talking, this time turning his back on him, “There is a path in the forest, follow it and I know you will return to your home.”

Wirt said nothing else, just nodded and started walking faster, trying to get away from this place.

“By the way - ” Despite being at a great distance Wirt heard The Beast’s voice, “It better be fast, many times my wolves don’t obey me.”

Wirt didn’t have to listen any more, The Beast disappeared but his wolves did not. If it was true it was better to start running, he didn’t want to take a chance.

With all the strength his knees still retained, Wirt managed to run, finding the path to the town. The Beast didn’t seem to be lying to him. Wirt returned to his home, just in time before his mother and stepfather decided to go look for him, he had been out all evening and late at night. Minerva, his mother, was worried that something bad had happened to him, what Wirt didn’t want was to distress her, not while she was pregnant.

Wirt said that he had gone to think for a moment and that without realizing he had been wandering and that he stumbled over a bush of thorns, but that he had finally managed to find his way home.

Nathan, his stepfather, was also worried since Wirt had been gone as soon as he was told of his marriage to Sara. Wirt just asked to go to rest for the day so busy, his parents allowed it.

“Kathleen said you had run away but I knew she was lying.” Greg said, sitting on his older brother's bed. The nine-year-old had been excited to know what great news his father had for Wirt except that he never thought Wirt would not return with them.

“Thank you Greg.” Wirt was now changed, dressed in his woolen pajamas, “Now go to sleep.” Wirt dropped the boy from his bed and led him to the door of his room, “See you in the morning.”

Greg nodded and before running off to his room he spun on his heels before Wirt closed his door, “Are you happy to marry Sara?”

The young adult smiled, “Yes, I am.”

_Are you the one?_

_Who's had enough of pain_

_And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore_

_Are you the one?_

Wirt decided to keep his eyes on his poetry notebook, there were so many magnificent and beautiful things to write and he was thinking of something that had nothing to do with his current situation.

“Wirt,” Greg came up to him, the boy had mud stains on his pants and some dirt on his cheeks without saying that his hair was disheveled, again, “I'm hungry, what did we bring?” Greg sat down beside him, dropping his back against the bark of the tree. These were his favorite days, days when there was no school and he could spend all day with Wirt in the woods by the stream that flowed into a river and ended in a waterfall, obviously within the limits allowed. His brother would write his poetry and then he would recite it just to make sure that all is well, meanwhile he could be happily playing with Jason Funderberker, his frog, who was named in honor of one of Wirt's friends.

“Let's see, there is a ham sandwich, two apples, water and some grapes.”

“Is there chocolates?” Greg asked.

“Mom knows us. Give credit to her.” Wirt ruffled Greg's hair, but at the same time the dust clung to his hand.

“Is it a poem for Sara?” Greg asked out of nowhere.

In the title part it was written ' _For Sara_ ' but in the lines below everything was blank, there was still nothing and Wirt had planned to recite this poem so special for her on their wedding day. He tried to find words to thank for everything she meant to him, from childhood to this point in their lives and beyond, although he did not want to sound so goofy and be a laughingstock on the day of his own wedding.

“Is it difficult to write poems?” Greg had never written one before, he just thought of rhyming words and that was a poem.

“Most of the time.” Wirt explained, “We should only look for the right words and accommodate them.”

“Like a puzzle?”

“Uh - Yes, something like that.” Wirt was dubious about his answer, Greg was not a poet like him, his younger brother was more like a musician with his singing frog and his trumpet, though he could play the clarinet Greg seemed to be better in the musical field.

Wirt didn't speak anymore and spread the ham sandwich to Greg, he had already eaten his. A whistle made him look up. On the branch closest to them was a bird, its breast white as milk and its feathers as blue as the sky above them, beside its white breast the bird had slight pink tones that appeared to be parts of a peach. The bird flew into the woods.

“Oh beans!” Greg frowned. “I still had some feathers missing for Jason's suit.” The frog croaked in agreement with Greg. “Captain Wirt, we must go through those feathers, the destiny and honor of our sailor depends on it.” Greg took the frog in his hands, waving him in front of Wirt's face.

Wirt bit his inner cheek. Greg wanted to go to the woods and when his brother had an idea in his head it was impossible to remove it. Wirt just got up from his seat in the grass, “Do not move from here, and I'm serious.”

“Ok Donkey.” Both Greg and Jason Funderburker joined their fingers in a circle as they sat patiently.

Wirt began to walk, occasionally looking back, hoping that Greg and Jason would continue in their place, with luck and his brother would only wander around the tree.

Well, this is the plan, he would look for a nest of bluebirds, it would not be so difficult there were many bluebirds in his rustic village, in the blink of an eye he would see some nest, then he would take some feathers and return by where he came. The same whistle was heard above him, the blue bird was on the branch of the tree and in the branch below was its nest, Wirt only had to climb the tree and reach its nest, the safest thing was that there were some feathers.

Sadly he was not a born climber, his physical abilities were very poor compared to his artistic abilities. Muttering under his breath and grunting, Wirt had no choice. It was difficult to climb a tree, he did not understand why Greg liked this type of activities, it was not logical to hurt and laugh. Wirt was finally up the branch although his left leg was hanging. He hoped his weight would not make him fall to the ground.

“Curious.”

Wirt froze at the voice. It was only an ephemeral instant and yet that voice buried itself in his brain as if it were something important. Taking up the branch, Wirt under his head, noting that The Beast was hidden among the trees, he did not approach the sunlight, he remained in the shadows.

Wirt was astonished at The Beast’s presence. He believed the creature should be far away, unless he planned to stay in the woods with his fierce wolves, which Wirt could not see anywhere.

“I've never seen a bird like you.” The Beast mocked his misery, “What are you supposed to be doing?”

Wirt's cheeks flushed wildly, and he did not want a monster to mock him. “It's not your concern. You should not be here, there are hunters - ”

“Did you alert someone to my presence?”

Wirt opened his mouth to reply when he realized that he never said anything, what good would it do? He would only infuse the fear in the village or perhaps they would believe him crazy - As with Maggie's brother (The Village Tavern) - After all, no one had ever seen such a creature before, rather than in fairy-tale books. “No, but I could.” With the strength in his arms Wirt pushed himself to sit on the branch, with one arm around the tree. “Why are you still here?”

The Beast seemed to ignore him, sliding through the trees toward him, though not out of the shadows, “I don't think you're in a position to ask something like that, Wirt.”

Oh, at least he remembered his name, “I don't see any of your wolves.”

The Beast looked around, “You're right, they must be out there. Maybe stalking a little boy and a frog.” The horned creature folded his arms.

Wirt's eyes widened in terror, The Beast knew his brother, how could that be?! The fear made Wirt fall from the tree branch, luckily he had fallen forward so he had time to hold on to the branch even so he couldn't help scratching his leg, but that didn't matter much now. Wirt rose from the floor, no matter if it hurt, “He's my brother! I will not allow threats against him!”

When the anger faded from him, Wirt had realized that now he was so close to the silhouette of The Beast. So close that even if The Beast wanted he could take him and drag him into the depths of the forest.

“What arrogance yours.” The Beast moved away from him, to the relief of Wirt, “It's incredible that you're about to get married.”

“How do you know?” Wirt was on the defensive, he shouldn't be afraid.

“You could say that a little bird told me.” Wirt saw that the blue bird flew to the other side of the tree, pausing on the branch above The Beast. The Beast extended his hand towards the bird and took off a pair of blue feathers, the blue bird flew until lost in the foliage of the tree; The Beast left the feathers on the ground. “If you know what suits you, you will not return to this forest, not while I remain here.”

Wirt saw The Beast walk away, he was afraid that if he got close enough to take the feathers, it would all be a trap. “I will come to the forest because it doesn't belong to you.” Wirt was not sure if the Beast still listened to him.

Wirt ran to take the feathers and turn toward his home. This had to be a bad omen. Two encounters with The Beast in less than a week and a half shouldn't bring anything good.

Luckily Greg was where he left him, though his younger brother was swinging on the tree branch with Jason on his head; It reminded Wirt that he must check that his leg and arm were not injured.

“Did you find the blue bird?” Greg was excited as Wirt handed him the feathers.

“Its feathers were on the floor.” Wirt started picking up things from his makeshift picnic.

Greg gasped in surprise, “Maybe the bluebird was a fairy and the wings were her camouflage! Like the story Mom told us at bedtime.”

_You said she told you, I shared a room with you_ , Wirt thought

Wirt and Greg left the small part of the forest to return to the village, as soon as both brothers saw their home Greg was the first one to run to the interior of the house, just as his mother left the house next to two maids. Minerva caught her youngest son in her arms, however upon seeing the dirt that covered him and the frog Minerva sent her son to take a shower and asked one of the maids to watch over Greg bathe properly and not do it she gave her permission to lock Jason in his terrarium. The maid nodded and with a slight bow of her head she took Greg's hand and they both walked toward the bathroom.

Minerva smiled as soon as she saw Wirt, she handed the wicker basket to one of the maids, and took her eldest son by the arm and her other arm placed it on her already bulging belly, “Sara came to our house today.” His mother commented, “She wanted to talk to you about the wedding.”

“Oh, I'd better go and see her at her house.”

“It's still a year away from your wedding.” His mother winked at him, “Sara says you could go see her at any time. I told her the same.”

Wirt nodded relieved, that's why he liked Sara, she was warm, kind, empathetic, always caring for everyone's welfare. Wirt felt his mother's hand take his, “Your father would be happy for you.”

His father had died when he was five, three years later he got a step-father, two years later a new brother. “I'm sure he is.” Wirt gently patted his mother's hand, “You'd better sit down.”

“Oh you're just like Nathan, I can not do anything because you're already worried about me and the baby, let me even take care of my flowers.” Wirt nodded and accompanied his mother to the garden that his family had in the back of the house. One of his mother's great passions was gardening and there were all sorts of flowers in her garden. “You should go take a shower, too.” His mother said, “You're going to be an adult and I don't think you want your mother to keep giving you orders.” Minerva gently pinched Wirt's nose, something she had done since he was a baby.

“Mom!” Wirt complained, “Okay. Just don't do anything abrupt.” Wirt warned before going inside the house.

Minerva shook her head, “One day you'll have children Wirt, then you'll give me the reason.” The pregnant woman returned to her labors in her garden.

Wirt smiled slightly. Their children. Children of him and Sara... Oh sure, he should see if his leg or arm were not hurt.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

“I can not believe I'll finally see you two get married - I mean - ” Rhonda expressed her excitement to help at the wedding of her friends, her family was also one of the wealthiest of the town and those who traveled more frequently to the cities, being also one of the merchant families for their contacts in the big city.

Sara listened intently to the words of her friend, taking Wirt's arm, her future husband, though the boy seemed lost in thought. Sara smiled and touched Wirt's cheek, waking him from his reverie.

“Sorry.” Wirt said embarrassed, he must leave this bad habit of his before he continued to get in trouble, “Did you need something, Sara?” He tried not to sound nervous, even though they were both going to get married they still acted as if they were friends.

“Not really, but you better listen to Rhonda.”

Ah yes, he knew Rhonda perfectly - It was just that he should not be nervous, he was with Sara, his fiancée, and they were not completely alone; Kathleen, Rhonda and Jason Funderberker - the human - They were with them acting as chaperone, friends, guardians or whatever their parents asked for them.

“Have you already chosen your wedding dresses?” Jason Funderberker asked in his characteristic tone.

“Uh - My stepfather thinks I can wear his wedding suit.” The only problem is that the tailor would have to adjust to his measure since unlike his stepfather he did not have muscles.

“What about you Sara?” Kathleen approached the dark-skinned girl, “Do you have anything special?”

“My grandmother and aunt want to start with the preparation of my wedding dress, my mother say they should wait. Everyone at home is excited.”

Wirt felt the same way. Everybody at home had already begun the preparations, no matter that there was still a year left for the big day, his mother wanted to have everything ready before the new baby was born, so she could take care of the baby and have everything ready for his stepfather to initiate preparations.

Wirt fell to the ground when someone struck him, luckily he let go of Sara's arm or the girl would have fallen with him.

“Javier!” Kathleen shouted angrily. Her nephew had done some mischief again to make him run away like that, “Wait until I tell your mother.” Kathleen helped her nephew and Wirt get off the ground. “Where is your sister?” Kathleen placed her hands on her waist.

A couple of children appeared behind the big house, an older girl than Javier, perhaps twelve years old and a younger boy than Greg. Wirt's eyes widened in amazement to see the youngest child holding two small tree branches over his head.

“Auntie Kathleen!” The girl ran towards them approaching the blonde girl, “Do not be so bad with Javier, we're just playing.”

Kathleen saw her nephews and sighed, pricking her brow, “I will not say anything.” The children smiled with relief, “But apologize to Sara and Wirt.” Kathleen pointed to her friends.

Amanda and Javier nodded, approaching Wirt and Sara, “It was not our intention.”

“Just be more careful next time.” Sara asked, Wirt nodded to her fiancée.

Before Javier and Amanda returned to the side of their younger brother, Wirt stopped them, he needed to get rid of this nascent doubt of his head. “Amanda,” The girl turned, “Why does Fred have those branches over his head?” The young adult tried not to sound worried.

“We were playing Monsters.” Amanda explained normally, “The Highwayman says he saw a person with antlers in the woods.”

“He says he was with some huge dogs!” Javier put his fingers on his lips imitating fangs.

“What have I told you about approaching that madman?” Kathleen was annoyed, “That man is always drunk.”

“But this time he was sober.” Javier replied but quickly hid behind his sister to see Kathleen's eyes.

Kathleen shook her head, her nephews walked away, “They like to believe in those stories and listen to that madman. They are just stories to scare the kids.”

The young adults returned on their way, except for Wirt. The Beast was still in the woods, seemingly stalking his town and letting himself be seen, will it be on purpose? Or did not he realize that the Highwayman was nearby? No, it was impossible, that creature was very perceptive and cunning around him, it was as if he had an all-seeing eye.

Wirt bit his lip, what is that creature looking for?

_Man, you had it all when you were just a kid._

_Do you even remember who you were back then?_

_What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?_

_What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?_

_Don't stop, march on._

When Wirt heard that the door of the maid's room was closed it was when he got out of bed. The servants were always the last to go to sleep, making sure to leave almost everything ready and prepare the food to the watchman of the house - He would be another obstacle to dodge.

The icy cold night hit against everything around it. Mother Nature must better educate her childrens. Wirt walked to the window of his room, his shoes were placed on the frame and the young adult opened the window.

Hardly had an open slit a cold air hit his cheeks. “Why am I doing this?” Wirt wondered, of course, because The Beast is a dangerous creature and has giant wolves walking in large herds in the woods - “So if they are dangerous then why are you risking yourself?” Wirt had never been a person who had that attitude of village hero, but The Beast knew two things about him: Greg and his wedding. Besides that, whether accidentally or not, he was seen by the Highwayman and that man, sober or drunk, never forgot anything.

It was no longer time to continue thinking, this time he would not walk away from the accustomed path, and only check that The Beast has gone or not, and the only way to verify it was through the howls of the wolves.

The window opened wide. Wirt hoped he would not make a squeak or creak, climb to the window and sit down to put on his shoes. Thanks to heaven one of the branches of the largest tree in the house was near his room. Wirt breathed and sighed, Here we go.

Wirt closed his window but not quite and put one foot on the branch, crouching and starting to crawl. It seems that this second time wouldn't be so difficult, unlike that tree this one was stronger and resistant, its branches were not wide so at least he could walk on them. Finally reaching the trunk Wirt stood and began to descend through the nearest branches using them as steps. Wirt was already close to the ground so he just jumped, forgetting that his knee was still followed by a scrape though that was not the bad thing since he had made noise and perhaps the watchmen was going to find him out.

Without time to think about a plan, Wirt ran to the trees, hiding behind the larger one. Listening to the footsteps of the watchmen approaching the back of the house, just a few more moments Wirt had to wait behind the tree until the watchman was gone and returned to his guard post so he would have no time to lose.

“First we enter the forest and walk along the path of the travelers. Second, let us wait to hear a peculiar wolf howl,” Wirt counted his fingers on the steps of the supposed and sure plan, “Third - ”

Wirt paused at the silence of the forest. When he entered the forest and began to walk along the path, at least the crickets and owls could be heard; Here in the depths seemed that no one inhabited. The young adult remembered something that his father used to say to him and it was that when the animals kept silent it was because they hid themselves trying not to be found by that.

Wirt circled around, trying to find even some owl, mouse or frog making the slightest noise, but all he heard was silence except for the sound of his shoes. He had heard many legends and tales about how the silence made people crazy.

Finally something was heard behind him, something was coming, strangely there was something lightly tapping against the forest floor. _A tree!_ Wirt thought, he could be safe on top of some tree, at least the wolves would not be able to reach him.

Wirt ran to one of the pines, beginning to climb it to reach the nearest branch; The sound of shrubs moving fiercely made him tremble, and without wasting any time Wirt jumped toward the branch, hoping not to have made any sudden movement or the branch would break.

Wirt clung to the branch, watching from a distance for the creature to appear.

The first thing Wirt saw were horns but they were not The Beast's, it was a young deer who noticed his presence as its long, majestic neck turned towards him and Wirt knew it was seeing him precisely. Even though before Wirt could do or say anything the deer ran out again. Wirt might never again have a chance to see a deer alive and up close.

“I thought I told you not to come to the woods.”

Wirt startled and almost fell off the branch at the sound of the deep, hypnotizing voice. Looking down, beside the tree where he was The Beast was staring at him with those eyes of brightly colored kaleidoscopes.

The Beast's eyes glowed louder, “Let me fix the last. Clearly I told you not to come to the forest.”

Wirt almost choked to hear him speak that way. “I don't need your permission to come to the forest, this is where I live.”

The Beast folded his arms, taking a rigid posture, “I understand that these places are forbidden for you, more when you are alone.” Before Wirt could even ask how he knew The Beast kept talking, “Your town are not the first and only with this silly rule. I have been in various places and lived too long to know that the unknown is the most common fear for all of you humans.”

Wirt was surprised. Had The Beast really been in various places? So how old is this demon? Centuries? Millennia? Ages? Wirt shook his head, he was forgetting what he had come to do - or asking.

“Someone in my town saw you and spread the news.”

The Beast seemed interested, beginning to walk towards him - Wirt realized that the tip of the horns touched the sole of his shoe - “I have no idea why you are so worried, that man who saw me could hardly stand up.”

Wirt's cheeks colored slightly, he knew that the Highwayman was not always sober, unless it was the end of the month, it was obvious that no one would listen to his stories except for the children playing in the center of town. “You still do not explain why you're still here.” Wirt demanded to know.

“You're nobody to tell me what I can and I can not do. I have very important matters and you will not intervene.”

“Why? What do you plan to do?” Wirt was not going to stop until he knew what was happening, “Are you watching us to attack us?”

The Beast watched him and began to laugh, “If I wanted to attack your people I would have already done so. My wolves could enter your village at night and devour everyone, even when asleep, that would be even pious of me.”

Wirt trembled at the thought of his town being massacred, even more remembering his former encounter with the wolf that seemed to be the largest in the pack. “What about you? Do you plan to devour us?”

“I do not need to eat, and even if it were the opposite, human flesh would be the last thing I wanted.”

“The deer seemed to run away from something.”

“If I ate a deer that could offend Ursa Major.”

“Who?” Wirt asked confused.

The Beast turned, beginning to walk away, “You should know that you are not the only beings with life and intelligence in this world.” Before disappearing among the trees The Beast stopped to give one last warning, “Do not come back.” And that said The Beast disappeared into the shadows leaving Wirt alone.

Once he realized he was left behind Wirt jumping from the tree, this time more carefully since the last time he had hurt himself. Wirt heard a howl in the distance, that was his signal to go home.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

“And with the help of Jon's cat we discover that not all cats fall to their feet.” Greg concluded on the greatest discovery of mankind. “But Mom says that being a kitten can' prove anything congruent.”

Wirt listened or seemed to listen to his brother as he continued to stare at his poetry notebook, his pencil was being bitten by his teeth at the threat of his worst enemy, a writer's block. It would soon be two months since the marriage arrangement between him and Sara and the poem for her had nothing written. He didn't know what to write for her despite knowing her for many years, to know what she loves, to know how she is - Wirt can't find a way to express them in words.

His gaze went to his clarinet, most of the time when he needed to relax the clarinet was what he needed, as well as being the only musical instrument he could play properly, his father had brought it out of town for his birthday. His precious clarinet was in its case, safe from any damage or dust, even Greg didn't touch it and his younger brother was nosy with some of his belongings.

Wirt pulled it out of his case so he could play one or two melodies. Just as he was ready to begin, he saw the forest trees, his teeth clenched in frustration.

“What did you expect? It is a demon and they are liars you should never trust them.”

Days after being ignored for the second time by this creature, the Highwayman was surrounded by parents who asked him to stop talking about creatures in the forest, apparently one of the children had tried to go to the place and luckily was discovered by the school teacher. The parents were not worried about the supposed non-existent creature that lived in the forest, rather from the news that there were wolves lurking on the roads to the cities.

Wirt knew who those wolves belonged. And though The Beast said that they would not attack without an order, he had also said that they tend to disobey him and if someday the wolves decide to attack them - With all this pressure Wirt couldn't concentrate, it was assumed that the only pressure he must have was on his wedding not on the fate and life of every inhabitant of the village.

“This is not how I planned to spend this day.” Wirt whispered to himself.

“Did you want us to come with Sara?” Greg had listened, he didn't care if Wirt wanted to come with Sara, he liked Sara.

Wirt shook his head quickly, he had forgotten that today is Greg's birthday and by noon he would be distracting his brother from the big party that would be in his house, “It's not just that - I have so much in my head that I think I might have a migraine.”

Greg sat down beside him, “There is plenty of time for your and Sara's wedding to be the most wonderful. Mom says she always cries at the wedding but she will do her best not to cry in yours.”

Wirt smiled at the occurrences said by his younger brother, somehow Greg always made everything brighter and more positive. His mother told him sunshine when Greg was a baby, maybe that's why. “Thanks Greg, but I do not plan on making a long poem, just something short that is very significant for Sara.”

“You can start by thanking her cute eyes.”

“Do you think she has cute eyes?” Wirt asked mockingly, of course Sara has beautiful eyes, they were as black as the night that even one could contemplate the stars in them. “You're right, it's a good start - What was that?”

Just as his pencil was about to start writing something on the blank page Wirt and Greg heard a noise coming from the forest. From the distance the pair of brothers noticed a silhouette walking quietly, Wirt feared that it was some of the black wolves however it was a deer - Wirt was not sure if it was the same.

“Awesome.” Greg rose from the ground, Wirt had to do it too in case Greg decided to run into the woods. “A live deer. Did you know that deer represent divinity? Miss. Langtree even says that they are the doctors of nature since they only look for medicinal plants.”

“Good for them.” Wirt saw the deer for a moment before it lifted its head with its majestic antlers. It could not be that it was the same deer as the other time, there were many deer in the woods, “It's time to go, Greg.” Wirt took his brother by the hand and began to walk back home, forgetting the deer and listening as he walked away galloping into the forest.

Once home, Wirt and Greg entered through the kitchen door, they were surprised by a ' _Happy Birthday Greg!'_ \- Wirt heard the voice of Jason Funderberker being the highest - And Greg ran to embrace his mother and father, also to his friends and Wirt's friends. Wirt approached Sara, the girl received him with a kiss on the cheek.

“Your birthday is in five months.” Sara commented, eating some cake and watching over her cousin.

“Sorry, I even forgot my birthday.”

Sara laughed and clasped his hand in hers, “Do you want something special?”

Wirt scratched his cheek in a pensive state, “I had not thought about it - ”

Greg came up to them and notified them that it was time to open gifts and walked away again to the side of their parents who were already beginning to place the presents on the dining table.

Wirt rose from his seat and extended his hand to Sara, “My Lady.”

“My Lord.” Sara joked just like him.

His brother's gifts were the same as any child could have at Greg’s age, most of them were clothes that were seen being brought from the city, the only clothing made from the village had been Miss. Langtree’s. Greg thanked each of them for the gifts - There were even gifts for Jason the Frog.

Sara's parents came for her and her cousin, plus her father greeted his stepfather and his mother, promising that he should talk to Wirt next week about his boyfriend suit. Wirt trembled at the thought.

One by one the guests began to retire leaving only their family and servants who began to clean and remove things.

“I still think there was time to play Old Cats.” Greg was in his brother's room, sitting on his bed.

“And where were you going to get an old cat?”

“That's the point of the game, you'll never know where the old cats are.” Greg explained excitedly, “The last time there was an old cat sleeping on one of the windows of the school.”

“Okay birthday boy's time to go to sleep,” Wirt took the boy now eleven years out of his bed.

Greg finally left his room as he sat on his bed, holding the notebook in his hands, opening and focusing on the page with the title ' _For Sara_ '. Not wanting to continue thinking more Wirt fell on his bed hoping that perhaps a good dream will help him to think better and if that did not work he was always willing to re-read his old poems for some feedback.

Wirt covered himself with the blankets, it was not as cold as it had been a few days ago, and though the warmth of spring and summer had begun to make itself present Wirt had always preferred to sleep with something covering him from head to toe.

But now he couldn't sleep. He had been hanging around his bed for several minutes, shifting to other sleeping positions. There was no noise in his house everything was calm. God he couldn't sleep, he had never before had these problems before the arrival of - Wirt did not have to be a prodigy, he already knew the cause of this bad condition.

Wirt sat down on his bed again. Looking at each lower and upper corner of his room as if he expected something to be there, unfortunately everything was normal. Wirt shook his head and stood up toward the window. His eyes widened in surprise and astonishment as a giant black dog ran through the trees in front of his big house, did not the watchman see them? What if he has been - ?

Wirt walked away from the window, fearing he had been seen by The Beast’s wolves... Although Wirt had vaguely seen it, it could not be a dog, much less a domesticated one.

His stomach began to ache. The Beast was stalking him. Was that creature planning to get rid of him? Because he knew The Beast existed? Whatever it was Wirt was not going to be intimidated, maybe when he was fourteen or fifteen years old things would have been different but he now has - almost - Twenty years and must protect his family.

Taking a coat to go out the back door this time, today had been a tiring day for everyone that there was no doubt that they were sleeping soundly even though Wirt was going to leave carefully as the guard was probably awake.

Carefully opening and closing the door of his room, as well as walking down the stairs Wirt tried not to make any noise that would alarm his family and the servants. Before leaving through the back door Wirt checked if the guard was still in his house. The young adult was relieved to see that the man was still walking.

Once outside his house, Wirt ran away into the woods. He was going to find The Beast and he was going to face him, if that devil thinks he can come to harass him or scare him then he is very wrong. If The Beast wants a fight then he was going to have a fight.

Wirt soon found himself in the woods, and only this time, he was going to get out of the way of the travelers.

Like the time he was here the silence had fallen all over the place. Wirt must have been brave about whatever happened.

“I'm beginning to believe I've given warnings to a deaf man.”

Wirt turned to hear The Beast's voice. The demon had come out of his hiding place in the trees. At least Wirt could have the light of the Sun if dealing with The Beast was about. The black-haired boy began to hear other footsteps and soon The Beast was surrounded by his wolves, the biggest wolf standing beside him. “What brings you back to the forest?”

Wirt knew what he had to say, he had even been practicing it on his way here, yet his voice was gone.“Talk.” Maybe not completely, “I want to know what you're doing. I know it's a bad thing as it's starting to affect me.” His breathing became a little faster, _Calm down_ , he repeated himself internally trying to make his breathing slow, “I can not sleep, I know it's your fault - ”

“ _My fault_?” The Beast tilted his head, then he laughed, his eyes narrowed but brightened, “You're complaining to the wrong person. Dreams are not my thing.”

Wirt looked at The Beast, confused, “What do you mean? Your wolves have been stalking my house - ”

“They did it?” The Beast interrupted him, “I must remind you that they sometimes come to disobey me, though I have never given them the order to approach your home.” The Beast began to walk towards him, “I have not shown any interest in even wanting to attack your silly people. So if your paranoid mind can not deal with so much is not my problem.”

His lips felt dry. True, maybe he was a fool to come here, even so he was going to make it clear to The Beast that he will not be afraid of him. “Maybe not yet. I don't know what you're looking for here or why you're still in the woods, but I'm not going to take light threats.”

The Beast looked at the young man in front of him. Wanting to appear courage when everything around him stank of fear, however The Beast found the boy interesting. “If that's the way you want it, then feel free to come as many times as you want.”

Wirt arched an eyebrow, he was now astonished, “What did you just say?”

If Wirt could see more than just the kaleidoscopic eyes he could assure that The Beast was smiling, “I'll give you the opportunity to judge by your own eyes my intentions with the village.” Before the astonished and amused look of the boy The Beast continued talking. “You can come whenever you want to the forest after all belongs to your insignificant village. You can prove that I have no interest in you.”

Wirt felt a pressure in his stomach, he was not completely sure if he wanted to risk, however Greg, his family, Sara and his friends were the people he most appreciated and if with this he knew that is what The Beast was plotting, then he accepted this. Even if it means having to be risking his life.

The Beast's hand reached out to him. Wirt extended his arm shaking hands with that dark limb. Wirt was surprised to feel the hand, felt like wood as well as the trunk of the trees.

_You see me in hindsight_

_Tangled up with you all night_

_Burning it down_

_Someday when you leave me_

_I bet these memories_

_Follow you around_

“Ouch!” Wirt moved at the painful sensation in his ankle as the tip of the needle pricked his skin, again.

“If someone stopped daydreaming, someone could stop receiving needle punctures.” The tailor scolded Wirt for his lack of attention.

The young adult looked across the room, embarrassed, “I’m sorry.” The tailor shook his head and returned to his work. Looking sideways at the three-sided mirror Wirt saw himself in the groom suit he would use in the not-so-distant future. His future father-in-law took him with a tailor to the city - Wirt only went to the city once when he was eight - To fix the boyfriend's suit his stepfather used. That was the first disapproval of Sara's father.

The groom's suit was too big for him. Wirt was not a muscular but strong young man, but the suit was more like a gown, so the tailor began to do his job for the one he was hired. Wirt already had too many pricks in his legs, his father-in-law says he needs to exercise.

“Ouch!” There was another puncture with the needle.

“There are people who want to do their work without interruptions.” The tailor said with resignation.

Wirt wanted to leave this place, it was not his fault to be so distracted lately... Well maybe he did but the guilt should not be just for him. The Beast was also to blame for keeping him awake at such a late hour.

Ever since The Beast and Wirt had made their deal the human spent some nights in the forest returning before the Sun knocked on his door. Wirt always tried to find out what The Beast was plotting against them but he could never prove that he was guilty of anything suspicious.

And although at first Wirt wanted to deny that he was not interested in knowing more about The Beast finally the curiosity overcame more and discovered an interesting skill of the demon.

When their deal had just begun The Beast had only put one condition, they would always find themselves at that meeting point, it would be their limit, Wirt would not go any further and The Beast would wait for him when The Full Moon will show. Wirt accepted even with doubts and fear of betrayal. Each full moon night Wirt would leave at midnight by the window of his room. Among the trees, one of the wolves would wait for him to take him to his meeting point and watch that he was not beyond the limit allowed by what Wirt would wait a few moments before The Beast appeared.

At first Wirt felt afraid to be before the creature, simply being watched so the next day decided to take his notebook of poems to even look for the lost inspiration he needed for Sara's poem. With his notebook at least he will be kept distracted from the eyes of colored rings.

It was difficult to find words that could help him create the poem for Sara. However it was when in the last days with Full Moon nearing its end he discovered the secret ability of The Beast.

That night one of the branches of the trees had been broken, perhaps by the whim of nature, The Beast had approached and just put his hand on the trunk the branch was again attached to the tree. Wirt forgot his main fear and went to see what his eyes had witnessed. It was as if the tree had never suffered any damage.

Wirt turned to see him, wanting to know what he did and how. He always believed that magic was non-existent, even though he had a demon at his side. Wirt still was incredulous of many things. The Beast chose to ignore his questions, which irritated him most. The Beast had powers over nature, especially over the trees. Wirt wondered if the flora and vegetation also fell into their category. For the moment he could not know since the nights with Full Moon were over and Wirt had no idea what could happen to him if he decided to go any other night.

“Wirt.” His father-in-law touched his shoulder.

Wirt woke up from his thoughts, “Yes?”

“Sara has told me that you dream awake but pay attention to your surroundings.” Wirt nodded in embarrassment. “We are done, the tailor did his best to adapt it to your body.” Sara's father walked to the door, “We'll be back in three months for a second change, maybe by that time you'll be a little sturdier.”

Wirt did not know if he was joking or not, he was alone in the room, watching himself in the mirror, this is how he would look at his future wedding, the simple thought that he would soon marry Sara made him very happy. He was going to make her very happy.

Once they were in the carriage to return to their village as they entered the road into the forest without even knowing why Wirt expected at least one of the trees to move or see some dark spot slipping through the trees.

Looking up at the illuminated sky Wirt wondered how much longer he would have to wait for the next full moon.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came,_

_that voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

“We have walked for hours and have not seen any fox or deer, are you sure of what you saw?”

The hunter, Antonio, sighed and lowered his shoulders tired of his brother's complaints, for God's sake! Michael is the big brother he should be who wants to do this. “I'm sure I saw a deer around here. Now shut up and keep looking and please look where you walk. You make a lot of noise.”

Michael did not like this. Spending time with his brother and hunt were one of his favorite activities but something here in this forest did not like him at all. A man from the neighboring village had said something about an animal or creature inhabiting this place and although Michael could not be completely sure, he felt they were being watched.

Michael was stopped by his brother, the youngest hunter put a finger on his lips indicating absolute silence and then pointed to the majestic animal that was grazing. Michael and Antonio celebrated their good fortune.

“What are you waiting for?” Michael asked Antonio, the brother was already staring at the deer, aiming his shotgun at the chest just where the lungs were.

“No need to rush.” Antonio whispered, fearing that the deer would run away and his chance be lost with it.

Both brothers were already thinking about what they would do with the deer once he is dead. Their skin, fat, meat and antlers simply could have them to support their family for at least half a month.

A crack echoed through the forest. Both brothers looked at each other, waiting to know who had made such stupidity and could cost them their new merchandise. However, when they looked back at the deer, it continued to graze quietly, as if that noise had not disturbed it. Michael and Antonio looked confused, a deer always fled at the slightest threatening sound. There may be a second deer and so they would get double what they thought.

Antonio turned his gaze to the shotgun and aimed the trigger ready to fire at that precise moment -

“What was that?” Michael asked in surprise. He had the deer in sight but just when Antonio’s finger was going to pull the trigger to the edge his ears caught a sound. Someone singing.

“What was what?” Antonio looked at his brother, Michael had never stopped him before shooting.

“That.” Michael tried to explain to his brother, “I heard something.”

Both hunters looked and searched everywhere, Antonio looked back at Michael, an eyebrow arching, “There is nothing. We better hurry, you just made me nervous.”

Michael nodded and Antonio returned to position himself with the shotgun in hand.

_Tra-lalala! Tra-lalala!_

This time both had heard him loud and clear. Someone was singing in the woods. His voice was magnificent as was the voice of the opera singers who participated in the great operas created only for Kings and Queens.

Michael and Antonio were surprised by this phenomenon. Who was singing? And more importantly, why in the forest? Maybe it was some hidden talent or something beyond compression. It was then that Michael remembered that man from the neighboring village say that in the forest he had seen something terrifying, of demonic origin. The strangest thing was that the deer had not even been disturbed.

“Antonio,” Michael called his brother, “Let's go, please.”

“What?!” The other replied with indignation, “We are not going to lose valuable treasure for a stupid chanting - ”

_Tra-lalala! Tra-lalala!_

_Chop the wood to light the fire!_

The hairs on the back of his neck bristled. This time the singing voice was heard near them, more precisely behind them.

Michael and Antonio turned their heads to see the person singing in the woods. To know who belonged that voice that echoed and filled the forest. The colors disappeared from their faces when they saw the owner of the opera voice. A black silhouette slithered through the trees, branches or antlers bursting from his head, his whole body covered with a long, black cloak.

_Tra-lalala! Tra-lalala!_

_Tis it much that I require!_

The brothers gasped in terror as the creature turned its head toward them. They forgot how to breathe because the brightly colored eyes looked at them with total attention.

Michael and Antonio could not stand it any more and they ran off, forgetting the shotgun and making the deer run scared of the place. Even after leaving the forest they could still hear that song.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows_

_What it's like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies_

Wirt was impatient. He had waited a whole week until the full moon cycle will begin to enter the forest and go to their meeting point. He did not think he could wait for the wolf to guide him.

Three days after going to the city, in the neighboring village came the rumor that a couple of brothers had gone hunting in the forest and returned crying and terrified, shouting about a creature that had attacked them.

As the rumor came to town The Highwayman kept saying that he was right and they should pay more attention to their warnings. While others said that the brothers already had bad reputation in their town reason why they considered them liars.

In short, everyone decided to believe that they must have seen an illusion even though they even swore that the creature sang the villagers turned their backs on them.

Wirt instead had his reasons to believe them although obviously he would not tell anyone. If what the brothers said was true and The Beast had attacked then Wirt had more reason to face the creature.

Luckily after his first week sneaking out of his room Wirt began to get used to this routine. As soon as he reached the forest, the wolf was waiting for him.

Wirt believed that something was about to change now that he knew The Beast was a dangerous creature, yet their meeting place had not changed at all.

“I thought you'd finally be too scared to even want to go back.” The Beast spoke as soon as Wirt got to his meeting point, “I hate not being right.”

“It is true? Did you attack them?” Wirt demanded to know, he was not going to let The Beast lie to him.

The Beast slid close to him, “Even if it were, you could not do anything against me.” The Beast simply said.

“What do you mean?”

The Beast looked at him as if it were a toy that would entertain him for his own amusement, “You just came here to protect your village from _my possible attack_. You never said anything about other villages.”

This is the last straw, Wirt thought, The Beast was making fun of him. “You are lucky that people who have seen you are considered mentally unstable.”

The Beast tilted his head, the rings-colored eyes looking at him arrogantly, “How about you? What if you, an emotionally stable and supposedly sane person, say you saw me? You are not a madman that everyone can ignore and turn away from. You are not a child who can tell them it was their imagination.” With every word, with every phrase The Beast said, it was a step toward him, it was a step that Wirt was giving back. Wirt had not realized that he had ended up crashing backwards into a tree, “Let me answer my previous question. If you say you've seen a creature like me, you lose everything. Your family. Your fiancee.” The Beast hands cupped his face, again the feeling of being touched by wood.

Wirt felt strange. He felt fear, adrenaline, frustration and anger. He hated feeling this way. Wirt struck The Beast's hand away from him and breathing to calm the incessant throb of his heart. The Beast saw Wirt fall to the forest floor, trying to breathe. Perhaps he had gone too far, or perhaps he still needed much more to get rid of this boy.

Once Wirt felt able to breathe again and stand up, he did. Sitting on a fallen log Wirt looked up to see The Beast who was now reunited with his wolves.

“I heard you can sing. They say you brought them into the woods with your song.”

“I did it? I have better methods to attract people than with my singing.” The Beast patted the head of one of the wolves.

“So you know how to sing?”

“Yes.”

Wirt was hesitant about asking, “Could you sing something?”

“No.” The Beast responded after a few seconds.

“Why? Do you sing only your victims?”

The Beast stopped ignoring him and came back to see him, “Do you really want to check it out?”

Wirt was tempted to say yes, he was tempted to want to hear that song that only his supposed victims could know… “No.” He answered and looked down.

“Well said.” The Beast turned his back.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

“Everyone loves the flowers but I think we should choose one in particular. What did you say is Sara's favorite flower? Wirt? Wirt!” Minerva turned to see why her eldest son was not paying attention.

Wirt was sitting in his place watching the garden, but only by seeing him Minerva know that his eldest son was thinking of something else. His eyes looked empty, lost, searching for something that did not exist.

Minerva walked toward him, touching his head and waking him, “Is something wrong? I see you more distracted than usual, Wirt. You can always talk to me when you need it.”

“Sara's favorite flower is the chrysanthemum.”

“Thank you, now you will tell me why you are so distracted?” Minerva sat down beside him, careful of her seven-month-old belly.

“They are just sleeping problems. I think it is due to the barking of dogs every night.”

“I get it. Nathan has had to go to Mrs. Daniel's house to say something about her pet. Yet she says she does not know what's wrong with her.”

Wirt sighed again, it was tiring to have to keep so many secrets… If only he had not gone to the forest and would have been happy with the news of his engagement. “You should not overexert yourself. You should be at rest, that baby will be born at any moment.”

“It's just your wedding details that we need to review. Let me handle it while I can, when this baby is in my arms I will keep busy that I will not be able to go anywhere. Maybe not even to your Feast of the Abundance.”

The Feast of the Abundance was a custom in his town. One night before the wedding, the whole town united to celebrate the bride and groom and wish them good luck in their new life as a marriage. Giving them advice on how to thrive, parenting, feeding, saving and money management, and things Wirt had only seen but never felt capable enough to do.

“I know you're going to the party. Sara will appreciate every advice you give her.” Wirt took his mother's hand.

Minerva pricked Wirt's nose. “Woops, feel, the baby just kicked.”

Minerva took his son's hand on her belly. Wirt felt a slight tap on his hand and between his mother's womb. A smile formed on his face. “I do not think he or she can wait to meet us.”

_And I know the night is fading,_

_And I know that time's gonna fly;_

_And I'm never gonna tell you everything_

_I've got to tell you,_

_But I know I've got to give it a try._

There is nothing. Not even the beginning of some verse, all that he had until that moment were words written and crossed out. The page of his notebook was beginning to feel wrinkled from too many times that he wrote and erased the original idea. If he had already brought his notebook, it was to concentrate and move forward with the poem, but now there was nothing that served him, liked him or was pleasant to hear.

“Never before having written a poem had been so complicated.” Wirt closed his notebook, “Maybe I'm pushing myself and in the end I'll be sunk by my own indecision.”

“Do you never stop lamenting for yourself?” The Beast asked.

Wirt had forgotten that he was at his side, not precisely at his side since the demon was sitting on the branch of a tree. Wirt felt some irony since he remembers that The Beast’s hands felt like wood… Wirt often wondered what The Beast's face looked like. Wirt looked up, “I had forgotten you were here.”

“And I forgot that you existed.” The Beast replied.

Wirt began to wonder when he had ceased to be afraid of The Beast, is it because he did not look so frightening once he get used to being by his side? Maybe it was when Wirt began to take affection to the wolves. They looked like dogs that did not get enough affection from their owner, no matter what The Beast said.

The biggest one and who had attacked him first was the one who approached him to sniff him and then lay down beside him. Did not he look like a threat? Even the wolves did not take him seriously.

“You said that you had been in many places, remember one that you liked?” Wirt asked to clear his mind.

“Everyone is always the same. Same fears. Same ignorant villagers.”

“You just have to answer yes or no. I did not need your complaints.” Wirt felt more annoyed and frustrated.

“Suffer what I suffer.”

Wait, so The Beast was joking with him. Damn and clever creature. Wirt could not help but laugh softly. He seemed to hear another laugh.

Wirt dropped to the forest floor, the grass scratched his cheeks. His hand touched something soft and hairy, it must have been the wolves who now had a bad habit of lying next to him. His eyes looked up at the night sky with several stars and constellations being scattered all over the canvas of the night. “That's the Polar star.” Wirt pointed his index finger at the sky at the brightest star of the night, hopefully perhaps one of the wolves was listening.

“The star of travelers.”

Wirt rolled over the grass to look at The Beast. “Do you know the name of each star and its meaning?”

“Most. But who really knows them is that one.” Wirt saw The Beast raise its hand pointing to a point in the sky.

Seven stars glowed with importance on the night canvas, arranged in a curious but precious way forming a ladle. “The Big Dipper? Oh, Ursa Major.” Was the Beast implying the fact of knowing a star in human form?

“One of the youngest.” The Beast explained. “He is jealous of his stars, just as we are all of our duties. The stars are our doors. Our access into and out of our Realms.”

“Realms? Are you a King?” Unlike the other Kings and Queens The Beast was not wearing a crown.

“You don’t have to wear a crown so that everyone knows. It's your own person who makes everyone aware of who they're dealing with.”

It was obvious that if one day he went to his Realm no one would take him seriously… “You could talk about your Realm, if you want. All I know of you is that you are something like a repairman of nature.”

Wirt waited anxiously for The Beast to respond with a yes that when the creature did Wirt rose from the forest floor and sat down on the fallen trunk.

The Kingdom to which The Beast belonged is called Nightmare Realm, a kingdom of chaos and destruction ruled by a three sided asshole, where in turn was divided by other domains and each of them having their own rulers. Wirt had never before heard more strange and peculiar names. Among them The Beast had his kingdom called The Unknown. Besides that even his Kingdom also had its own divisions that he shared with his brother and three sisters.

Wirt was fascinated, he never imagined the possibility that other worlds existed besides his. Each thing, every detail that The Beast told about his home, Wirt could see how the creature's colored eyes shone with such intensity. It was not a threatening light like other times, this was a different feeling.

The Beast felt homesick.

“Beast.” Wirt interrupted, “If you miss your home, why didn't you come back?”

The Beast stared at him and jumped from the tree branch to the ground, walking toward Wirt and stopping in front of him. There was something The Beast had not noticed and was that for a few months Wirt no longer reeked of fear; He had lowered his guard. “I think it's enough for today, Wirt.” The Beast spoke earnestly. “You should leave before the sun comes out.”

Wirt shuddered. No, he did not want to leave yet, just when it finally seemed like he was seeing something beyond. Was it because he asked about his Kingdom? Is it something he should not do? So it's not his fault, this is the first decent conversation he and The Beast hold. It is the Beast's fault for not being honest with him. “If I d - ”

“No more talks for today.” The Beast turned away and walked to the other side of the forest that temporarily belonged to him. “Until the next full moon cycle.” The Beast said goodbye before disappearing.

All the wolves except the leader rushed to enter the forest leaving Wirt alone with the leader. The human had clenched fists, feeling his nails pinch his skin.

Wirt turned and began to walk, the wolf also followed him, “No.” He tried not to raise his voice, maybe now they are friends but he also had to remember that the wolf was a wild and proud creature. “I can continue from here, alone.”

The wolf seemed stunned to let him go however he seemed to nod and went chasing after his pack.

The road home felt too heavy.

_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather!_

“Ouch!”

“I do not know what he's complaining about, hardly his body has gained anything.” The tailor scoffed at his physical condition.

Wirt glanced sideways at Sara's father. The man continued to shake his head and put his hand to his forehead. Wirt bit his inner cheek, it was not his fault that his metabolism was like this. It's not his fault.

Much less on the day of his twentieth birthday.

Finally October was here and with it came the date of his birth. Autumn was midway through and then it would start the roughest and crudest season ever, the Winter. He would have preferred to go with Greg to pick up some apples from the orchards but his mother and stepfather had decided that he would spend the morning in the city while they would organize a party. Wirt made no objections and accepted even though he now regrets.

The suit had barely been modified for the second time, only the sleeves had to be expanded but from there nothing else in his suit had any change. The tailor finished his work and asked that he change his clothes, advising that he would soon send the suit with all the modifications already made and that he might need.

Once in his house the maids still placed the decorations for his birthday party. The delay was due to the fact that his mother had manifested a severe pain in her belly and fearing that the baby was born his stepfather took her to the nearest doctor. Luckily the doctor explained that it was still time for the baby to be born but he asked them to be on the lookout for Minerva as her pregnancy was approaching its final stage.

So Wirt decided to help the servants of the house despite their insistence on not doing so. Even Greg helped as well and Jason watched his mother not rise from the couch croaking in case she did. Unlike what some ladies would say about the strangeness of their children's pet Minerva did not see any problem in having a frog as a pet

The house gradually became ornamented inside and as soon as Wirt placed the last decoration that was, the guests began to arrive one by one.

First came Jason Funderberker with a gift the size of his hand, then Sara next to his parents - Wirt feigned happiness - and nephew, she apologized for not being the first to tell her happy birthday and she kissed him on the cheek Spreading a gift box with a blue-green bow that was at least three times the width of Jason Funderberker's gift. Rhonda and Kathleen arrived within minutes of each other. Rhonda brought the biggest gift and Kathleen brought a gift that was small but long.

Wirt was never a person of many friends, it was very difficult to socialize after the death of his father. His parents had several friends in his beloved village as well as a few in the city. If Wirt had analyzed it better, Greg and Nathan had had more friends than he had in his entire life. Greg could be considered his friend but at the same time it was his brother and that did not seem that it counts much... Sara was his fiancé and friend, was that also valid?

“Are you daydreaming?” Greg pricked his cheek with his index finger, waking him up, indeed, from his reviving.

“It is rude to do that to people.” Wirt took Greg's finger with which he had pricked him and gave him a slight pinch that made the little boy walk away from his brother.

“Are you thinking about your future birthday next to Sara?”

True, the next time he celebrates his birthday will be in the house where he and Sara would live. “Maybe.” His gaze focused on his fiancee talking to her mother and Wirt’s. When he marries her, he will watch over her because she never stops smiling.

When it came time to open gifts Wirt sat surrounded by all of them. The first one he opened was his mother and stepfather which was a pen case, Greg's gift was chocolates with walnuts and hazelnuts. Sara’s and her parents gift was a blue coat with white buttons. Indeed Kathleen had given him a dream catcher, Wirt did not know if his friend was making fun of him but she was always like that with the gifts, Wirt immediately placed it at the request of the blonde. Rhonda was a much more practical gift, a new leather notebook. Jason Funderberker gave him three ties.

Wirt thanked them for the gifts and then the guests and the family came to the table to enjoy the banquet. In spite of being the boy of the birthday Wirt was silent most of the time and only from time to time to say something.

Being a party made up of most adults it spread a little past midnight. The last to leave was Sara with her family. Wirt waved her away from his house. A black figure caught his attention, it was one of the wolves of The Beast. With disguise Wirt glanced toward the night sky.

Today there is Full Moon.

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_Now we’re standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It’s the way I’m feeling I just can’t deny_

_But I’ve gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Wirt saw every five minutes outside the window to verify that the wolf was still outside his house and indeed the wolf had not moved to the relief of Wirt who was eager to leave even if he did not want to prove it. Though he had to wait for everyone in his home to be asleep first. It was fortunate that Greg and his mother went to bed first followed by their stepfather whom Wirt assured he would see to it that the house was cleaned. Finally the maids and butlers retired to their rooms.

Wirt went up to his room trying not to make a noise and escaping through the window of his room and jumping into the woods to approach the wolf side and go to the familiar meeting point.

“It took much longer to get there.” The Beast spoke as soon as he saw him, the creature was sitting on the branch of the tree, the herd of wolves lying or sitting around the leafy tree, “Is it possible that you will eventually stop coming?”

Why he keeps insisting that he stop visiting - _watching him_ \- “Keep dreaming. It was my birthday.” Wirt replied and walked over to pet the wolves. If only Greg could see him now.

The Beast narrowed his eyes at Wirt, the boy looked happier, he was much more excited now. By the way The Beast how old is he?… “In The Nightmare Realm do you celebrate birthdays?”

The Beast seemed to raise an eyebrow, well at least from Wirt's point of view. The young man wanted to know his age, how adorable.“For immortal beings like us, age is a number unimportant.”

“But if you had to say, maybe something close.”

The Beast stopped looking at Wirt, “I have existed since humans began to feel fear.”

“Existence and birth are not the same.” Wirt interrupted.

“The only difference is the purpose with which we do it.” The Beast explained and jumped from the tree branch, “You said it was your birthday. What mortal age have you fulfilled?”

Wait, The Beast just asked for him, he was genuinely interested in him. Although Wirt didn't know very well why that made him happy, “Twenty years old.”

The Beast nodded and walked over to him. Wirt saw that the demon raised one of his hands and rubbed it lightly on his shoulder. Wirt saw that he had left a white flower on his shoulder.

“You have the habit of giving gifts in these celebrations, don't you?”

“So you can also sprout flowers.” Wirt commented looking at the flower in his hands.

“I assumed you had discovered it.”

“I only saw you with trees, I thought it was all you did. But I see that nature is your thing.”

“You're not even close to discovering who I am.”

The young adult raised an eyebrow, “I'd like to say fairy, even though you have called yourself a demon. And fairies do not feel like wood.” Wirt whispered the last.

“No, the fairies I know are more like purple spiders. Did you get what you wanted?”

“Maybe. All the gifts are useful and if they are not my mother has told me that I must be grateful.”

“I must suppose that the gift of your fiancé was the one that pleased you the most.”

Wirt scratched the back of his neck, “... Yes. Well, they were all great. It's not like when you're younger you get more stuff like toys. But for a person like me, clothing and books is much better.”

“So you do not care about material things?” The Beast put a hand to his chin, “So if someone gives you a star, the best dreams, cure any hurt - a song, you would accept.”

“Uh, I do not see why I would not do it.” Wirt shrugged.

The Beast nodded, “Would you accept a song from me?”

Is this real? The Beast really wants to sing as a gift to him, well, who is he to deny that. Wirt was going to try to hide that he was excited. He sat on the fallen log, looking at The Beast and begging him to sit next to him. The Beast came up to him and took a seat even though at a considerable distance, this disappointed Wirt.

_Come waywards souls_

_Who wander through the darkness_

It was as if the forest were silent to hear the demon's voice and Wirt was grateful for it. The Beast's voice is too beautiful to be of a creature like him, yet it seemed to fit perfectly with his mysterious personality.

_There is a light for the lost and the meek_

Beautiful and melancholy at the same time. Wirt stared with fascination at The Beast. Was this the song their victims heard? The song that supposedly attracted them to the forest.

_Sorrow and fear_

_Are easily forgotten_

If Wirt had had to tell Greg which gift he liked best, he would say this song. Despite what Wirt was saying, he could not help feeling his heart pounding against his chest, wanting to escape.

The Beast's eyes gleaming with a spectacular glow, they seemed to look at something that was not here or that was far from them, from him. Wirt thought for a moment as the kaleidoscopic eyes were the most striking of The Beast. Now that he thought about it, he had never been as close to the devil as he is now. A hand rose in the air, approaching The Beast's face.

_When you submit to the soil of the earth._

The Beast stopped singing and stopped Wirt's hand that was inches from his face. Wirt jumped slightly on his seat, surprisingly The Beast's grip was soft, not trying to damage him or even having that intention.

“Something impertinent on your part.” The Beast released his hand and stood up.

Wirt stood up immediately, “It was not my intention.” He tried to say, “Your song - Your song is really very beautiful.”

The Beast looked at him and then shook his head, “I don't think you really understand. Nothing in me - In what I do - can be what you call beautiful.” _It does not have to be physically_ , Wirt thought but when he was about to say it The Beast spoke, “Enjoy your gift.” And he was left behind.

Wirt was speechless. The Beast sounded offended, or so it seemed to him. Wirt wanted to go after him, to go after him just to apologize even without knowing why he should do it if it was not his fault however The Beast had left him with his wolves and they did not allow him to go beyond the limit allowed.

“Did I do something wrong?” Wirt asked the larger wolf, he seemed to understand it and shook its head from side to side. The wolf pointed toward where The Beast was gone and the other wolves rose from their place and entered beyond the forest. The alpha wolf nodded toward the village, indicating that he should go home.

_If that's the way it was_ , Wirt thought, and he just turned in the direction of the road that would take him to town. Wirt would be more careful about what he would say in the future.

The wolf helped him up the tree near his window and did not leave until Wirt entered his room. From this place Wirt saw the wolf disappear into the darkness and entered as soon as the light of the watchman's lamp approached the back of his house.

Wirt did not change his clothes, just lay on his bed waiting for the dream to conquer him.

His lips began to hum a peculiar song using it as a lullaby the dream began to invade him. Before falling into the arms of Morpheus the last image he saw were two rings of colors glowing in the darkness of his room.

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another._

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is the prize._

Wirt only watched the servants running from side to side in his house, bringing trays of water, clean sheets and everything the doctor occupies at birth. His new sibling was born on this cloudy November day with strong winds. Minerva was in her garden when the labor pains began. Being so delicate at that moment the servants sent Wirt by the doctor who decided that he would attend the birth of the baby at home.

His mother's screams echoed all over the second floor of the house. Wirt wanted to be of help but the maids and some nurses seemed to be helping enough, Nathan was with her. Besides, what could he do? He would only get in the way. Wirt looked at Greg, his brother sitting next to him. It was like a glimpse into the past, he had almost the same age as Greg when the child was born. Waiting impatiently for his mother and stepfather to return from the city with his half brother.

At that time he was still resentful of his mother for remarrying and giving him a _stepfather_ and _half-_ _brother_ that he never asked to have in his life. However when his mother placed Greg in his arms - even though Wirt had reproached her for not wanting to see him - his brother had laughed when he saw him and his little hand wrapped around his finger. Wirt immediately delivered the baby to Nathan.

Wirt wondered what kind of reaction Greg will have with the new baby. Sure must be happy, after all is the first sibling who has the same father.

“Greg, do you want us to go outside?” Wirt could see how uncomfortable his brother was. Greg was not someone who showed up like that.

The boy denied, “I would like to be here.”

Wirt accepted his brother's response, looking for a way to distract Greg from problems on the second floor, “Do you have any idea how the baby will be?”

“Like all babies, small, plump. When Mrs. Langtree's baby was born she says he smelled like marshmallows.”

“Yeah, but he looks like Mom or Nathan. That's what I mean.”

Greg thought for a moment and replied, “Both, don' you think? Mom says a baby always gets the best of both parents. When he or she is born we can know.”

Both brothers heard footsteps running downstairs, it was one of the nurses. Does that mean that his sibling was born? Just by seeing her, Wirt took Greg's hand and ran to the second floor. Wirt had never before felt the way on the stairs too long. His parents' room was the first thing their eyes captured and without letting go of Greg they ran right into the moment when Nathan opened the door.

“Is brother or sister?” Greg asked before even Wirt could say anything.

“It's best if you see it with your own eyes.”

Greg was the first to enter followed by Wirt, a nurse came out with the doctor. His mother was in bed and she was really tired, Wirt had never seen his mother nearly ready to faint. In Minerva's arms was a small bundle that Wirt couldn't decide whether to move on their own or by the breathing of his mother.

His mother asked for silence and they approached her. Greg climbed into the bed as Wirt walked around to get to the other side of the bed. Minerva discovered under the soft blanket a small baby who breathed at a much slower pace than them and kept their little eyes closed.

“And is he or she?”

“ _She_ 's called Daiana.” Greg and Wirt smiled at the little baby who slept in their mother's arms. Wirt didn't know if to say who looked more tired. Greg said that his teacher was right and that babies smell like marshmallows. “Do you want to take her in your arms?” Minerva asked Wirt who only saw the baby.

“I don't think so, she's just born, she's still very fragile.”

Wirt said a thousand excuses of why he couldn't carry his sister. “Don't be ridiculous. She is your sister and in future you will have children.”

As always, he couldn't argue and knew when his mother won a battle. This time without help Wirt moved closer to his mother so she will hand him over to Daiana, placing her carefully in his arms. Daiana was a small thing in his arms, breathing quietly and sleeping without worries. Wirt felt the baby moving in his arms, trying to move her head to his chest.

“Babies seek their mother's hearts That helps them relax and makes them feel safe.” Minerva explained. “I bet you'll be an excellent father.” Minerva watched her two children, Wirt looked like Leonard when he saw Wirt being a baby. Minerva patted the side of her bed so Wirt would sit with the baby. “I'm going to be at your side.” She said.

Daiana moved her little hands toward her face, brushing them against her eyes and yawning, it seems that her sleep time had ended and her feeding began. By the time Wirt returned Daiana to their mother. The baby opened her eyes showing a slight black color combined with brown. His sister has beautiful eyes…

Very beautiful eyes.

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you_

_Won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_But there's no you,_

_Except in my dreams tonight,_

Wirt never imagined that one day he would suffer such insomnia, but hey, what was expected of a baby that all they do is sleep, cry and eat, sometimes in that order or even at the same time.

Looking out the window Wirt stared for the third consecutive night at the Full Moon. For three days he had not been to the meeting point of The Beast. Wirt was always looking out of his window and there was the alpha wolf waiting for him, but Wirt had to shake his head to tell the wolf that he couldn't go tonight. He had not slept for several days. But this was the fourth night and this time he would go to the woods.

Miraculously today Daiana behaved politely. She ate and cried for a few moments until she fell asleep. Their parents commented that she must be too tired to do the same routine that perhaps tomorrow they would take her to town.

As soon as they were all asleep Wirt opened his window and climbed the branch of the tree hoping not to make any suspicious noise or fall off the branch. Wirt felt something moving against the tree and looking down he realized that it was one of the wolves. At least someone was eager to see him. Wirt let go of the last branch to fall to the ground and run to the woods next to the wolf. “The Beast must think I finally forgot our deal.” Wirt said aloud. “He must be very happy.”

As soon as he and the wolf reached the meeting point, Wirt saw that the other wolves seemed happy to see him. Wirt stopped them before they began to howl. What he did not want right now was a horde of howls that could be heard through the town and wake Daiana.

“Don't celebrate my absence.” Wirt saw that the only one _not_ happy to see him was The Beast. The immortal being was in his accustomed place on the branch of a tree. Wirt was slightly offended.

“Do not doubt that someday I will.”

“That day will be when you leave the forest.” Wirt mumbled.

“It was surprising your long absence.” The Beast spoke, turning his face to look at Wirt, “Did something unexpected happen?”

“You tell me, _The All-seeing Eye_.” Wirt knew that this was _no_ way to speak to The Beast, but because of the talks they had with The Beast, he disliked it when he was compared to The All-Seeing Eye. In fact, Wirt heard a grunt coming from The Beast. But he has given him enough reason for harm him, and The Beast has done no wrong against them. Maybe in the end The Beast considered him a friend... Maybe. “My sister was born. And everyone in my house has died to please her and keep her as happy as possible.”

“So you have a newborn baby in your home.”

“I've never asked but it came out as simple curiosity, I will understand if you don't want to respond.” It wouldn't be surprising after a lot of crap on his part.

The Beast tilted his head curiously, “Why do you suddenly act like an educated young man?”

“I can always be!” Wirt replied, offended.

The horned demon laughed, “If that helps you. You can ask your question.”

“Can you immortals have children? I mean, I have read almost all the stories and myths that exist in my world and that have traveled around, only that until now I have the curiosity and well, it is not like _every day_ I met a demon. Are you the same as those gods and goddesses?”

“Comparing legends and myths with our reality. How interesting and too advanced for that mind of yours.” The Beast was amused at the sight of Wirt, a clever boy. “Yes. Many of us can have children.”

“So, you all were children once? How do you get that immortality?”

“Yes, we were in what your concept calls _children_ _._ Immortality is inherited by our parents or creators who give us their years of life that they lacked and completed.”

“So if someday you decide to have children - ”

“ _Never_.” The Beast suddenly interrupted, “I never plan to give my immortality to one of these creatures. I have lived for far too long and I also consider these creatures the most annoying things that exist in the Multiverse.”

“Beast, it was a hypothetical question.” Wirt spoke. Of course that could be his answer, why he was expecting something more about him.

Offspring. Kids. That he could never see in his immortality, he couldn't even imagine with a mate. He couldn't see himself with someone how he saw the relationship between The All-Seeing Eye and Ursa Major, not even that those two had twins and waiting for another child. He also couldn't see himself like his sister who already had a daughter. The children and the so-called family were not for him. And they could never be for him.

“If it's any consolation to your question, not everyone thinks like me. Everyone has their decisions.” The forest fell silent around them, except for some wolves making noise to challenge themselves. “Do you have anything else you want to say?”

“The preparations for my wedding begin tomorrow.”

The Beast and Wirt were silent, the human decided it was all there was that night.

_'Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight_

_And I don't know why_

_If our love’s tragedy_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity_

_Why are you my clarity?_

A month ago there was too much hustle and bustle in his house because of Daiana's birth but now everything in his house was about his wedding within three months. Wirt sighed perhaps for the twentieth time all day. His poem was not yet finished, the maids bothered him every moment with details that were needed. Wirt wanted everything to be over but then Sara came to visit him and she looked happy and radiant, she didn't seem to have problems with their wedding.

That was his day life. His night life with The Beast and the Wolves had become just as stressful. The relationship had become tense to a point where they both decided to ignore each other, there were no longer even talks or comments about what had happened. Wirt wanted to stop visiting him since he had finally realized that The Beast wouldn't hurt anyone. If he wanted to, he would have already do it. So why keep visiting him? He didn't understand it and even had forgotten the main motivation of all this initial deal. It was because somehow Wirt was excited to know more about The Beast that no matter how many times he screwed up with the demon, he was never hurt.

A whine started in the house. Daiana had just woken up and not in a good mood. Nathan told then that Daiana looked like him when he was a kid. Wirt was glad that his mother had left everything tidy now that Daiana had her full attention, yet he was not entirely happy. Wirt hit himself with the cover of his notebook, all his thoughts have become a meaningless maze. There was no end and a beginning and all he wanted was for it to end.

All he could do now was to sit back and just give some simple commands to the servants who only made him more and more nervous of all this responsibility. _It's your wedding_ , Wirt repeated a thousand times a day. He had no idea what to do.

A delicious scent caught the attention of his nose, smelled of orange with lemon and perhaps some turkey meat. Today was _Natale's Eve_. This was one of Greg's favorite celebrations because of the gifts they received. Wirt enjoyed it more at night with wind and snow causing a magical and inspiring atmosphere. He remembers that the day after Natale, he and his father used to go to see the frozen lake, Leonard said that only in Winter you could walk on the water but when Wirt tried his father told him that the ice was still very thin and that he could fall and drown.

Although if there was anything more that Wirt loved, it was family dinners on Natale’s Eve and Vigilia di Capodanno… Maybe his mother decides to invite Sara and her family, after all they would both be family soon. A celebration to be with the family. At least that he explained to The Beast. Wirt wondered what The Beast was missing from his Realm and why he had not left yet.

A servant approached him, telling him that Sara's father had arrived with the suit with his latest modifications. Wirt nodded, saying that he would be gone in a moment, once the servant withdrew Wirt buried his face in his hands. His mother would be very happy if he began to take more initiative about his future family. He would have to start focusing more on his future responsibilities.

Wirt looked at the trees in the forest. It was time to accept that The Beast had no reason to want to attack them. He just was - and liked - to be a lonely demon in the company of his pack of wolves. The Beast did not need anyone else.

It was time to end this meaningless deal.

Maybe it's time to say goodbye.

_Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m weak_

_Maybe I’m blinded by what I see_

_You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me_

_'Cause I could never set you free_

_So fly on your own_

_It’s time I let you go_

Wirt looked impatiently at the clock to be midnight, and his guests would retreat home, but from the look of the four adults it could be known that this family reunion wouldn’t end soon. He just listened as everyone talked and talked about their wedding, about the city, about any topic he just could not think of right now. He had not even paid attention to what Sara had said and apparently she realized since she did not insist. Wirt wanted to apologize but he simply had no idea how to begin. Maybe telling her that it was just nerves for his future marriage or that he felt sick for something he ate, anything but Sara believed that she did not care to him.

It was past a quarter of an hour after midnight when Sara's father decided it was time to leave. The streets on these dates were safe for everyone as there was always someone to visit or because the tavern was open every day at all hours.

Greg and Daiana have been sleeping for hours, tomorrow the youngest child will be happy to open their new gifts. Daiana would also get a few, but most of them might be cuddly toys that Nathan brought from his last visit to the city. Wirt and his parents said goodbye to Sara and her family, promising the girl that they would go to celebrate Vigilia di Capodanno together.

As soon as the door was closed, Wirt excused himself by saying that he was too tired; Minerva and Nathan nodded and wished him good night. Wirt try to hide their anxiety until everyone was asleep. Wirt waited for what were the longest minutes of his life, meanwhile he was looking for a sweater or coat to keep him warm since outside his window Wirt watched as small snowflakes began to fall from the sky; Wirt was betting that Greg would be thrilled to play in the snow, maybe even Daiana would forget her bad mood.

As soon as he heard his parents enter their room Wirt knew that it would only be a few more moments before the servants retired to rest. Without waiting more he went for his coat and an oil lantern to light his way, never before had needed one but being New Moon Wirt was alone on his way to the forest. He hoped that The Beast was casually at the meeting point.

Going down through the tree with the oil lantern in his hand was a bit harder than expected, luckily he already had enough practice in this to fall and make noise. Jumping from the last branch and running towards the trees Wirt turned on the lantern once he thought fit and lit his way into the woods.

Wirt had not been in the woods, at least not without company, and the only time he was, was how this all began. The forest actually looked very gloomy with only the light of the lantern but he needed to do it tonight, tell The Beast that it was over and he trusted that he was _no evil creature_ and Wirt would never have to worry about an imaginary attack again. That would never happen.

Wirt finally saw the meeting point, under the darkness of the New Moon it seemed as if it had aged several years, everything looked so abandoned and lonely. Maybe this is how The Beast likes to be on nights where Wirt did not go into the woods, where Wirt was not into his affairs. What he should do now? Wait for someone to show up? What if it was someone from the village? Or any of the wolves that were not of The Beast? What if The Beast was angry that he was here? No, it was impossible. The Beast may not even care... Maybe he's even happy to get rid of someone like him.

_Come Wayward Souls_

Ah? That was - The Beast was near here. So he was not far from this point in the forest. The Beast was singing. Did he notice his presence in the forest?

Wirt ran beyond the allowable limit, for some reason waiting for some of the wolves to appear, not knowing whether to guide him to The Beast or to prevent him from approaching and sending him home until the next Full Moon cycle.

_Who wander through the darkness_

He was close. He could hear The Beast's song nearer to where he was.

In this part of the forest is where the trees were closer and blocked his way. Some roots were coming off the ground that Wirt must have looked down on or could trip over and break his lantern and be in complete darkness. At least this time Wirt looked in what direction he was going. The branches of the lower trees caught his coat and it was impossible to untangle them so that Wirt had no choice but to take it off and continue on his way with the cold winter hitting against his body.

_There is a light for the lost and the meek_

He was already close to where The Beast was, he could hear his voice perfectly, just like the night he sang on his birthday.

Wirt pressed his feet to move faster. Somehow he wanted to get to see The Beast at once and another part wanted to go back and just not tell him anything.

Just finish with this. Only ends once with this. After all he -

“Beast, I - ”

There were trees around The Beast, only they were not ordinary trees, they were _people_ turning into trees. Their bodies were caught between roots coming out of the ground and entangled in all parts of their bodies. Taking them from the ankles and rising up to surpass their faces. Their pale faces had an expression of agony and suffering, their eyes closed but shed black tears as their mouth.

The roots in their bodies kept moving on their own - No, not by their own, someone was controlling them. With music.

_Sorrow and fear_

It was The Beast who controlled the roots around the human body. The roots moved as The Beast's hands indicated the way, as if he were directing an opera, a dying opera.

The roots began to come in and out through the mouth, ears, and eyes, even through the skin or through it, beginning to fade away any trace of ever being human.

_Are easily forgotten_

But not just the scene of seeing humans being turned into trees was what made Wirt fall into a state of shock. It was the _true appearance_ of The Beast. This may have been a bad joke before and had not been so scared maybe Wirt might have said it in some time, but not now. Much less now.

The black cloak was on the side, allowing to see the body that covered and for a good reason. The whole body of The Beast was wood, black wood that horribly had faces of agony, its wooden arms were covered with roots and branches. In what was his face, where once there were two shining eyes now they were only hollow as well as the mouth.

_When you submit to the soil of the earth._

Just then Wirt remembered how to breathe and gave a slight gasp that in the silence left by the song of The Beast the creature turned to see him, noting for the first time of his presence.

The Beast's eyes gleamed, Wirt could not know if by the surprise or fury that he was here and had seen this. To have seen to turn those people into trees. Wirt turned as he saw The Beast reach out to him, fleeing the terrifying scene he had just witnessed. He must have walked away. The Beast, after all, was dangerous, and now that Wirt knew what he was doing, it was only a matter of time before The Beast decided to attack them.

No. Wirt was running towards the village, he was taking all the wolves and The Beast to his family and friends. He was to keep The Beast from the people, take him to him, and then lose him. Wirt took another turn, straying from his way to the town. There was a faint light in the forest that Wirt headed toward.

The frozen lake was the first thing he saw once he came out of the forest, from the distance Wirt heard the howls of the wolves. Turning his head slowly, Wirt saw two shining eyes approaching him. The Beast was chasing him. Suddenly this sounded like a bad idea.

Her feet nearly slipped as they touched the cold, slippery frozen surface of the lake; Wirt never saw how some cracks began to form where his footsteps were before. Wirt kept running, hoping to get to the other side where there was still forest and possibly get to safety. Wirt felt something tightening his ankle, fearing to look down he had to do it only to see how a root caught him. How? Wirt glanced back only to see how The Beast had invoked that limb and was approaching him. Wirt fell back against the ice as soon as he felt his ankle being pulled by the root.

He stood motionless on the ice, just breathing hard and feeling something cold on his cheeks, it could be snowflakes or tears. Suddenly he was in total darkness. His eyes widened and he forgot everything as he felt The Beast upon him. His body avoiding him escaping or even moving, the black cloak covering them both. Fear was eating him, reminding him the first time he had fled the wolves several months ago. Yes, he finally understood, it was his tears that ran down his cheeks. This was undoubtedly his end. He was going to know the same fate as those two souls.

“Now you have seen me as I am.” The Beast spoke, he showed no surprise or anger, it was the same tone of voice with which he spoke. He didn't care about anything. “Tell me one more time.” One of the Beast's hands went to his face, removing the tear that rose in his eye threatening to leave and traverse his pale cheek. His touch was soft, not trying to damage him, just like other times. It was possible that - “Tell me, even after what you saw.” The Beast's face moved closer and closer to his, brushing his nose with his wooden face. The eye holes began to fill with those rings of colors with each approach to him. “Say that song still looks beautiful to you.”

Wirt didn't respond, he was hypnotized with his voice, with his eyes, his hand approaching his lips and long fingers caressing his cheek, relaxing him to the touch, his wooden face approaching dangerously close to his, his eyes closing... Ready to accept that -

A crack was heard near them, the cracks that were formed in the ice were united in a single one that next to the weight of both bodies the ice became thin and fragile, breaking under the body of Wirt and being dragged towards the bottom of the lake.

He was going to drown... No one was going to save him...

_No one..._

All he felt before completely fainting was to be held and pulled to the surface. Someone shouting his name.

Colored rings looking at him with concern and sadness.

_When I am down and, oh, my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

_Even if we can't find Heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

The warm fire began to wake him as his cheeks seemed to melt like ice. First trying to open both eyes even though it was still blurred everything in front of him, only managed to visualize the red and black and some white falling. Wirt tried to get up alone to notice something heavy on him. It was a long black cloak made of fur and feathers, it felt familiar. Seeing it more closely, Wirt realized that it was The Beast's cloak, that cloak that covered his whole body...

_The Beast!_

The memories of before falling into the lake hit him like a shower of stones. Everything he saw made him slam up from the forest floor, the cloak of plumage and furs ended up thrown at his side. Wirt's breathing was very agitated, his hand went straight to his heart, beating like a horse's gallop - Wait, his heart is beating, he is not dead. That means he did not drown. That means -

“I see you're still alive. What should I do about this?”

His head turned to where the voice had originated. The Beast was on the other side of the fire, hidden in the shadows. Without his cloak he was exposed to Wirt seeing him again for what he is.

Wirt drew back, swallowing heavily and fearing that The Beast would turn him into a tree, yet - “You saved me?” _Why?_ The Beast was a demon that turned people into trees! “I do-don't get it. Y-You did that to those people...” His breathing was accelerating again. He was suffering an attack. He could not go on. He must have stayed home where he should never have left. Tears threatened to leave. Why all that he had discovered hurt.

“It was never my intention that you saw that.” The Beast spoke, attracting Wirt's attention. He began to walk towards him, without entering the light, “Those humans whom you saw being, well, transformed into trees,” The Beast saw the human shudder at the memory, perhaps he should avoid the subject, he had never done this before, “I don't enjoy doing this unless it's necessary. They entered the forest with the intention of capturing me - ”

“They were obviously too crazy to do that.” Wirt added, surprised that he had spoken again as he had before.

Obviously The Beast noticed it. “Yes. It was crazy what they did. They thought it would be easy to capture a creature from another world. The story as you checked it, it ended another way.”

“So - They attacked first.” Wirt concluded. So The Beast was not as evil as he looked, he was just a grumpy creature who hated being bothered. The Beast was still the same demon he had known. “I don't understand why you never attacked me, even though my words were insensitive.”

“Your words were never insensitive.” The Beast interrupted, “You're just a brat with no education. Nothing different from the immortal youth I know at The Nightmare Realm.”

Wirt smiled slightly, “Still. I gave you so many opportunities and you never did anything. _I feel special_.” Wirt felt the cold chilling his bones, his hands again taking The Beast's cloak and covered with it, feeling the heat enveloping him.

“A moment ago you threw it like a snake and now you hug it like a puppy. Are humans always so rare?”

“Don't blame me, okay? I was scared. I saw you like this, what did you want me to do?” Wirt was upset, “I saw that you raised your hand, I thought you were going to transform me into one of your trees. _You did_ _n'_ _t scream!_ You just caught me with those creepy roots and threw me on the cold ice - ” What happened on the frozen lake? Does - ? No, he must have imagined, he was too frightened that he could have confused everything, hadn't he?

“I'm sorry about that.” The Beast apologized, the young man looked up in disbelief at what he had just said. Yes, he was just the same. “I didn't think of any other way to get your attention.”

“You saved me, I think that's enough apology for me.” It was a lie, to have heard The Beast say those important words meant a lot to him but that seemed to hurt the demon's pride so Wirt decided to leave it that way. A few seconds passed before Wirt decided to speak again, “Can I still keep coming?”

The Beast seemed incredulous at the question, “After what you saw? I thought you'd finally give up.”

“I give in to believe that you are an evil creature, but... I still like you.”

_What a peculiar human_ , The Beast thought, even after seeing him doing his work, even after giving him a scare of death, he wanted to continue visiting him. “Come the times you want, the nights you want, the days you need, there will always be a wolf waiting for you. There will be no limits anymore and there will be no secrets for you any more.” Having said that to Wirt made the young man smile from ear to ear. Yes, humans are very rare creatures.

“Beast,” Wirt called the horned demon, “Your song still seems beautiful to me.”

“It's possible that you have hit your head very hard to continue saying nonsense.”

A snowflake fell on Wirt's nose. The snowflakes fell more and more as the nights grew longer and longer, as if the sun would never appear and enter his world in darkness and darkness. “It's colder now. I'd better go home.” He barely removed the cloak when the unbearable cold hit him and caused the cloak to be put back on him.

“Give me my cloak.” The Beast proposed, “I will leave you to the limits of your home.”

Wirt had no choice but to nod. His teeth chattered as he spread the cloak to The Beast, seeing the wooden hand for a millisecond and being sucked back into the darkness. The Beast came out of the shadows, now with the cloak covering him again and lifting Wirt in bridal mode. Wirt wanted to protest but the heat that the cloak emanated was enough to silence him.

Wirt almost fell asleep, had it not been because The Beast touched his cheek to warn him that they had finally come home. With resignation Wirt separated from The Beast and ran to the tree, his hands hurt from the cold but managed to climb successfully and enter through the window of his room. Wirt fell to his knees, hoping that he had not awakened anyone, as soon as the warmth of his home received him.

Standing and walking back to the window, Wirt made sure the Beast was out. Wirt waving his hand, he saw that the horned head nodded and entered the woods again to get lost in the darkness of the night.

He believed that he could have been killed by The Beast but in the end he himself was about to bring about his own death. Had it not been because The Beast was there with him, then he would have -

Involuntarily his hand moved to his face; Closing his eyes, Wirt imagined that the hand that touched his face was The Beast's, his fingers outlined beneath his eyes, just where there were tears before, down to his cheek and leaving a gentle caress to abandon him and move towards the commissure of his lips. Wirt opened his eyes to what he was thinking.

The Beast was going to - Well, he had kissed Sara before, even before his engagement became official, they were both young and they wanted to know what it felt like to kiss that special person. Only the emotion he felt before with Sara with the emotion he was beginning to feel with The Beast... They were not the same.

Wirt decided to stop thinking about that. Maybe if he slept and rested tomorrow everything would be fine. Everything would be relatively normal.

After all, today was not the best day of his life.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

Arguably, something changed. But yet he couldn't decide or know how to call this new emotion. Not only had he noticed, but his family had also made some comments about it, most of them thought it was because his marriage to Sara would be very soon, and Wirt wanted to believe the same thing. Only he knew it was not that. Of course he was excited to be so close to the date of his wedding, although a part of him told him that he was lying to himself.

Those were hoaxes, he was excited about his wedding, but he was also excited about the new promise The Beast had given him. His demon friend had been sincere about it.

The next night Wirt decided to check if it was true. After escaping from his house and entering the forest, a wolf was lying on the first tree he saw and as soon as the animal shrouded him, it came up to him and Wirt stroked its head. Wirt and the wolf walked though the boy was surprised as they did not stop when they were at the already customary meeting point, but they went deeper. The Beast and the pack of wolves were waiting for them in another place that Wirt recognized that was where he saw The Beast create those trees.

At first Wirt was fearful, but he remembered that The Beast had promised him that he would no longer hurt anyone, _if_ it was not necessary. Wirt had to breathe before sitting near The Beast and being around the wolves. Nothing had changed here in the woods, except for his usual place. The following nights were like this, Wirt never had to wait for the Moon to give the signal to go to the forest, he could go as many times as he wanted, and even considered going to the forest in the day, of course then it would be much more difficult, since now they needed him at home.

He had a lot more fun talking to The Beast than being in his house waiting for orders or creating them. Now that there seemed to be no more secrets between them Wirt could see another facet of the demon and it turns out that he not only sings opera, but also plays the violin. His magic in the trees allowed him to create one from the wood. Wirt was fascinated by all that he grumbled when he saw the sun appear in the distance.

Wirt looked at the date on his calendar. Today it was _Vigilia di Capodanno_ , he had promised to Sara that their families would celebrate it together. And he really wanted to keep his promise to her but he would have liked to go to the woods too. The Beast had told him that in Nightmare Realm there are always parties for any simple reason the demons wanted.

However Vigilia di Capodanno is a date that is celebrated with family and sadly The Beast was alone from apparently long time... Everything would be fine if he decides to avoid this commitment, after all once married to Sara he is going to celebrate with her each possible holiday for the rest of their lives. Maybe he had to take advantage of the severe sore throat he had gotten after falling into a frozen lake and going out every night when the wind was brutal. His mother didn't object and sent him to bed. Minerva and Nathan were sad that Wirt could not go with them to celebrate with Sara's family.

“I know how important this is to you.” His mother provided him with another blanket.

“I really am sorry to ruin this.” It was not hard for Wirt to make his voice hoarse, “Please tell Sara excuse me, I will try to make it up to her.”

“Sara wouldn't mind, it's your health. Don't worry and rest.”

A maid came in with a bowl of soup and hot tea. It was a relief that this was a date where his mother had given the day off to the maids and butlers. Minerva asked if Wirt needed anything more before retiring, Wirt replied that everything would be fine, he would eat, sleep, and besides that he didn't want to be disturbed until the next morning. Minerva said no more and let Greg and Daiana say goodbye to their brother.

Wirt heard the door of his house open and close and his family away, a few minutes later the door of the servants also made the same sound. Wirt removed the blankets and headed for his closet where he took off his best clothes, as well as a coat and a scarf that Greg had given him at Natale. It would be crazy if he hadn't recovered from his sore throat after the medicine and a night's rest.

When he managed to leap from the tree, Wirt ran into the forest, a wolf growled at him, not seeing his face covered by his scarf but soon calmed down to smell his scent. Well, walking was a way of saying it, because with the heavy coat and scarf covering half-face it was hard to see the way.

“I thought you would be celebrating this day with your family.” The Beast commented as soon as he saw him coming.

Wirt withdrew his scarf so he could speak, “Nothing will happen if I am not with them for one day.”

“Is not this a very important family celebration for you?” The Beast laughed, “Now it's me who feels _special_.”

Wirt blushed sheepishly, “Did you hear me that night? It was not my - It was something very private and personal - Never to talk about this again.”

“Of course. But for the moment, what do you plan to do until this day is over and a new year begins for you?”

Wirt took a full turn around him, seeing an opportunity he sat on the ground around the wolf pack, “What if you tell me about the wolves and you. It's a story you still have to tell me.”

The Beast took his seat next to him, only that he preferred the comfort of a tree falling to sit and begin his story. Many of the animals in the human world are connected to serve them in Nightmare Realm. The All-Seeing Eye has the axolotes, the Ursa Minor has his deers, The Beast has the wolves, his brother the cats and his sisters (the older to younger) spiders, turtles and birds respectively.

Even if the horned creature wanted to be alone the wolves would always find a way to find him. “They are annoying and spoiled.” The Beast stroked one of them behind its ear, this was the first time Wirt had seen him do this, “Like a certain young human I know.”

“So funny.” Wirt wanted to look angry, he liked where he learned more about The Beast's home, though the demon didn't like to prove it he missed his Realm.

The sky exploded in thousands of colors illuminating the part of the forest where they were. A new year had entered and they had been talking without realizing it. This would be the first year he had spent without his family and - It had not been as terrible as he had thought at first, The Beast felt like a part of his family.

Wirt felt The Beast's hand on his head and then nothing. Turning his own hand to his head he felt a peculiar object, taking it in front of him was a red lily, soft and velvety texture and a soft scent that made him relax.

“I have nothing for you.” Wirt said without taking his eyes off the beautiful lily. “I didn't think I would receive something so beautiful.”

The Beast said nothing more and returned to look at the sky, even the explosions of colors continued with their show. Wirt placed the lily between his ear and his hair, a flower as beautiful as this should be used by the same angels but The Beast gave it to him and only to him. Wirt looked between the pyrotechnics show and The Beast.

He had made a good decision today.

_Now I wake up and I forget that you were gone_

_A phantom limb is all that I am hanging on_

_So don't stop, no stopping it yet_

_What if the one true love's the only one that you get?_

Wirt continued to stare at the red lily on his desk while he tried to keep up with his poem but all Wirt had now were doodles about the beautiful flower he had begun to draw without realizing it. He did not even know he could draw when he was bored... Because he was bored, wasn't he?

“Boo!”

“Greg, I've told you a thousand times that you should not do that anymore.” Wirt ignored his brother covered in a white blanket imitating a ghost, not before hiding the flower in one of the drawers, “It's Daiana's bedtime and if you wake her up I will not help you take care of her.”

“But Daiana loves when we feed her.” Greg withdrew the sheet to see that Wirt had not been scared a bit, before his brother had done it, his loyal Jason the Frog was over his head, “Are you still with the poem?” Greg stood on tiptoe to see the notebook, the page was still blank. “There is nothing.”

“Thanks captain obvious, I didn't know.” Wirt replied sarcastically. “Only one week left and I have nothing.” It was a miracle that being so close on the day of his wedding he had this day free to be surrounded by questions and orders. Sara had told him not to worry about the Feast of Abundance, which she would take care of because she had great plans to put into practice. Wirt looked at both of the costumes he would wear, one on his wedding day and one that he personally had chosen for the Feast of Abundance Day.

“Sara will love whatever you do.”Greg walked away from him to sit on his bed, Jason was now on his belly, “She's marrying you.”

“Should I be flattered by that?” Wirt replied, now looking at Greg.

“You may need more inspiration. Focus on something else, such as Mom's garden or how we would visit the ocean someday.”

If he had to choose between the ocean and his mother's garden, he would always choose the garden full of beautiful flowers, precious colors and relaxing aromas, as well as the beauty that each flower possessed by itself, as something so small could become something so beautiful and strong that it survived most of the time if it were not for the Winter that with its hard, cold hands kills everything. “I like to think of Mom's garden more. When I am in my new house I will try to create one of my own. I'm sure Sara would love the idea.”

Greg encouraged the idea, “And we'll have tea like royalty.”

Like royalty. The Beast is part of royalty or something like that. Will the parties at Nightmare Realm be like the parties here? The Beast says he preferred to avoid them as much as possible. Also that they were for any reason, then what would weddings be like? Although The Beast had told him that he would never join his life to anyone now there was no restriction to deny that answer.

“Do you think we'll ever see the sea?” Greg asked, “Dad says he saw him when he was still a child. That the reflection of The Moon on the sea is the most beautiful thing one can contemplate.”

The most beautiful thing anyone can contemplate is The Beast's eyes - “Uh?”

“Why ‘ _uh_ ’?” Greg noticed the change of emotion in Wirt, “What did you think, my brother?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh, let's go get something to eat.” Greg proposed coming down from Wirt's bed, “If you don't feed properly you will hardly be able to hug Sara, when you two say ‘ _I Do_ '.”

“I say that you read too many novels that you shouldn't read at your age.”

Wirt saw his brother walk away to the door and disappear to go downstairs. Wirt got up from his seat and walked to the exit of his room, not before turning to his desk, focusing on his notebook and then to the drawer that kept the red lily. The flower was already two months old, it didn't need water and sun like the other flowers, Wirt even thought of planting it in his mother's garden but then the lily would dull all the other flowers and attract Minerva's attention. Besides, Wirt didn't want to part with the flower or leave it somewhere. The Beast had given him that beautiful lily, _it was for him_ , and though it was a silly, childish and/or selfish thought, Wirt loved that flower as his life.

The Beast. A few moments ago Wirt thought of The Beast's eyes being the most beautiful thing one can think of. Even when the appearance of The Beast may not be the definition of beauty Wirt would like to see his true form once again, that time the fear had consumed him that he had only thought of fleeing, perhaps that had not been the right thing to do. Maybe he will not refuse if he asks nicely. It wouldn't be so difficult, he would only go tonight and if he was friendly he could talk to The Beast, he would not refuse, he did not think it possible.

That night was no different from the others. _Pretend to be asleep. Wait. Take your coat. Go out the window. Descend through the tree. See the black wolf. Enter the forest._ Except that this time there was something different, The Beast was nowhere to be found. When Wirt asked where he was, none of the wolves replied, only denied moving their heads aside, not even the alpha wolf had the answer.

“It’s okay.” Wirt did not see the case of staying, although he could be in a comfortable time with the wolves, “I'll be back tomorrow so you could tell him I came in today, okay?” The wolves nodded and Wirt returned home, somewhat surprised to be at that hour in his bed doing nothing. He would go tomorrow night, no problem.

The Beast was not at the next night.

_If I told you what I was_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_If this problem lies in me_

The music played loudly, raising the joy of all those who danced, talked, ate or simply watched with fun and excitement the Feast of Abundance. The food was the most magnificent and succulent they had ever tasted, combinations of flavors that they didn't even know could exist. The adults drank champagne and the children enjoyed the chocolate fountain.

Wirt and Sara were sitting at the main table, their parents sitting at their sides. While Sara talked to their friends, Wirt watched Greg dance with Jason, smiling at everyone's happy faces but not his. He wanted to be happy, he must be happy, after all this was like a rehearsal of the great party tomorrow.

At any moment they would be called to listen to the advice everyone had for them. Wirt wasn't at all ready to hear what he and Sara had to do once they were living in their own home. Before he was excited to know what wonders might bring his new life but now this is normal? He had heard of the nerves and pressure but just now it did not seem to be that.

It was better to put on a smile because Sara's father had been watching him for a long time. Those hard eyes judging him. If he did not see him as a good prospect for his daughter, why accept it? In that case he'd better undo this commitment - was his pressure so strong that he was looking forward to the annulment of his marriage to Sara? _No, Wirt, no. Remember that being a pessimist you knew the strangest and bitter creature possible. But it was not something_ _I_ _regretted._

Speaking of The Beast, the demon didn't show up for the next few days and Wirt was very worried, so to distract himself and keep thinking about a poem that he didn't yet have and that should be ready for tomorrow, he decided to stop to go to the forest, at least until it seemed that The Beast had returned. A part of him feared that the demon was gone, though that was impossible since his wolves were still prowling the travelers' paths. Wirt had realized that in these days of not having gone to the forest he missed The Beast and the wolves terribly. Part of him felt sad and empty.

Kathleen commented on the fact that she wanted to be the godmother of their first child. Sara accepted, as well as Wirt, although he doubted very much that he wanted to let his child be Kathleen's godchild, she was rarely asked to take care of her nephews, and most of the time she would excuse herself. He had been taught his whole life that after marriage, the most important were the children, someone who would carry his name. He was patient with children and babies, and he didn't dislike the thought of having children one day, but he was terrified not to be a good father or to die when they needed him most.

Sara saw Wirt out of the corner of her eye, she was worried about him, even though Wirt tried to say that nothing was wrong with her, he couldn't fool her, she had known Wirt since they were kids, something was killing her fiance. And although she wanted to talk to him about this she knew that Wirt would push her aside and try to smile just so as not to make her worry. Once they were married she would make Wirt understand that she could now rely on her, that he no longer needed to keep secrets, that's how marriages work.

Sara took Wirt's hand, finally waking him from his worries, “It is our moment.” Sara whispered. Wirt watched as the whole town began to gather to talk to them. It was now or never. They would receive their advice, dance, possibly chat with friends and others family's friends and everything would end to do the same thing tomorrow morning. At least the next day Wirt and Sara will be alone.

The future couple stood to receive some useful advice. Wirt just did not expect to be separated from Sara by some friends he and Greg had, they were the people who met at the tavern on weekends. When they were younger, both brothers liked to go and listen to some of them sing, besides that Greg was a glutton without limits and the tavern always gave him extra bread.

Wirt heard a little bit of everything, and even advice they had been saying since he was young. Was his love for Sara already noticeable? Many mentioned that he should always send letters of love, no matter if they were already married, always remembering the love they felt for each other was the most important, as well as taking care of his calligraphy. Please, Wirt was an expert poet in that. Also dress always elegant, never have holes in the shoes and if possible take her to France. They even thanked him as well the baker and the pastry chef could give their new rolls at his wedding.

Once they finished talking to him they went to Sara, she welcomed them with a warm smile and was even amused by what they could tell her. Wirt instead was surrounded by Sara's family's friends. They instead gave him advice on how to manage his money, not buy or invest in things with no future; Wirt saw a great difference between the advice of rich people to the advice of the villagers. Then Sara's father asked to speak with him, in private, obviously the others didn't complain. Sara's father asked not to do anything to embarrass Sara or her family, he wanted to know if everything was arranged, the rings, the vows perfectly learned. After Wirt nodded, he left, leaving him alone. Had it not been for Sara to come up to him to take him to the dance floor he would still be lost in his thoughts.

It was time to dance and they would have their first rehearsal for their first dance. Before dancing Sara tried to relax Wirt by telling her what his friends in the tavern had told her and it was the same as Wirt. He smiled slightly and they both stood in the middle of the dance floor, in plain view.

Sara reached out a hand to Wirt and he accepted it, placing his hand on her back and her hand on his shoulder. First the chords of the violin began - _His mind was transported to the forest_ \- Followed by a pair of trumpets and with that beginning the first dance steps. Wirt remembered left, right, back and forth, in that order and after four times, spin. An angelic voice filled the room with its sweet melody.

Yes, it was a beautiful waltz, it was a beautiful voice that accompanied it to the sound of the track, however something here did not feel right. Something was still missing here. What was it? What was it? What was it? What was it?

“Wirt.” Sara called out to him as she watched his gaze drift back to himself.

“I’m fine.” It was a lie, but it was better to tell her that, his fiancée nodded, though that did not rob her of the suspicion of her face.

Both continued to dance, people began to applaud for them. Wirt could hear Greg clapping louder. Wirt saw that everyone was happy for them, their parents were happy and smiling, Sara's family alike, Sara was happy and she smiled waiting for tomorrow. All but him. What was happening? His eyes continued to see the audience, instead of focusing on Sara, instead of just believing it was the two of them. All he could see was everyone watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake. No, not now.

Without thinking, Wirt pushed Sara away from him. The music stopped and the guests looked surprised and astonished at the couple. Sara was confused, did she do something?

“I need - ” Everyone was watching. They were all judging him. “I need some air.” And this said Wirt went out the door, avoiding to look at all present, his footsteps resounded in the tense silence; Once outside he heard his stepfather talk and apologize but they will continue with the party he would return to quickly. Wirt heard footsteps approaching the exit so what he did was run into the woods.

As soon as Wirt was surrounded by the trees, a great calm and tranquility filled him, it was as if all the pressure of the wedding disappeared and his thoughts turned like smoke. Now he was far from the main point of his house, but if he kept walking it was possible that one of the wolves - Oh true, he had told them not to go look for it tonight, not the next night, not even the next. “Great idea Wirt.”

Wirt sighed and kept walking. It was not as cold now as it was weeks ago, soon spring will come and he would see some flowers sprout in his mother's garden and he could start his own garden.

“Why I did it?” He pronounced, he liked that name, he grew up surrounded by flowers and that best name for any of his children.

“‘ _Why I did it_ ’ what?”

Wirt looked up; Yes, he had come to his usual meeting place and the best thing was that The Beast was back. “Beast!” Wirt didn't try to hide his joy from seeing the horned creature again, running to his side but stopping before even thinking of giving him a hug. “Where were you?” Wirt recalled all these days that The Beast had not been in the woods, made him worry terribly, “Did something happen? Someone - ”

The Beast raised his hand, stopping him from continuing to speak, “You should think before you speak.” The Beast saw the garment that the human carried, “Why such elegance?” The Beast heard him speak, “Right, you're getting married tomorrow.” The demon turned and began to walk, before the strange look of the human he moved his hand towards him. Wirt was hesitant about taking it but finally he accepted and felt the wood again intertwine with his hand. They both walked for a few minutes until they reached what Wirt identified as a clearing, he knew very few clearings within the forest. The Beast dropped his hand and Wirt quickly missed the feeling of being close to The Beast. “Aren't you supposed to be in your wedding rehearsal? I thought you'd be so excited to marry the girl named Sara that you wouldn't leave her alone on this day.”

Wirt remembered about a few moments ago, “Yes, I think it was the pressure and nerves to finally realize that tomorrow I will be with her as husband and wife.”

“Only that?”

“Yes?”

The Beast sat on one of the rocks that were stacked, “What worries you?”

Wirt was surprised, not many times The Beast showed interest in him, the few times was to ask the names of his relatives and Sara, and also that time on his birthday. “Everything.” Wirt sat next to him, “I'm afraid I'm wrong, I'm afraid I'm not perfect enough for her. I know I should have thought of it as soon as I proposed to her, but now I fear everything.” Wirt turned to look at The Beast, believing that he would listen but not, The Beast didn't look at him, “You _did_ _n'_ _t_ bring me here to talk about my wedding, did you?”

The Beast seemed to sigh, the colored rings disappeared - Wirt realized that The Beast had closed his eyes, it was strange, he had never seen it with his eyes closed. “I’m leaving.”

_Uh?_ “ _Oh_ , you'll go away for another few days, your affairs are not over, right? Okay, you could finally tell me, when will you return? Will you go with the wolves? - ”

The Beast turned to see him, Wirt this was not liking, “I'm leaving.”

It took Wirt a few seconds to process the sentence, “What? For how many days?”

“I don't think you understand, Wirt. I'm leaving. I will not return, or maybe I will, but not in a long time.” The Beast stood in front of him, “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

Long ago the idea that The Beast was gone would have made him very happy and calmer knowing that the forests were safe now, only that after he knew another part of The Beast, another face that perhaps not many could be lucky. But now that The Beast announced that he would leave - “ _You can not go!_ ” Wirt sprang to his feet, taking The Beast's cloak, feeling the fur and plumage again in his fingers, no matter if that bothered The Beast, “They discovered you? Just hide - ” Wirt saw The Beast shaking his head.

“Hiding is no longer necessary. I should have left long ago, Wirt. I never stay in one place for long - ”

“Then why did you stay?”

The Beast was silent for a moment, “It was for you. Somehow you and your impertinence were becoming a habit for me.” Wirt could feel that The Beast was smiling, he didn't see it yet _he could feel it_ , “However you will marry tomorrow and I know that you love Sara and that you would never dare to hurt her even when I proposed something.” The Beast took Wirt's hand, this would be the last time he would be with the boy.

No, he could never do that to Sara she's his best... Friend ... She's his fiancee!... Her girlfriend for years, his feelings could not change from one moment to another for her because he had been spending all this year with her... No, all year was next to The Beast. Wirt felt that the air was indeed becoming scarce. “Even so you can stay - ”

“And if I stay, what will you do? I don't think you can go out every night to visit me, people would start to suspect.” The Beast released Wirt's hand, “It's better to finish this now - In fact, you should have done it when you saw me as I am - I am an immortal being, you a young man who still has many years to live, we'll both _forget_ very soon.”

Forget? No, he didn't want to forget any of this, he didn't even want The Beast to leave the forest, the village, his life. “No, please no. I know I - I know I - ” No, there was nothing to think about, there was nothing to do, from the beginning all this was inevitable. “Is it possible to prevent you from leaving?”

The Beast leaned up to his height, recharging his forehead with Wirt's - _So this felt_ \- “I don't think you want to leave Sara alone and sad.” Wirt shook his head, “You will forget me, _I know_.”

Wirt was frightened as soon as he felt the Beast move away from him, no matter if the demon was bothered by such audacity, “Can I ask for something?”

The Beast saw no reason to reject it, “As long as it's not staying, talk.”

“Grant me a dance,” A thread of voice came from his lips. “That way I will not be afraid tomorrow.” Wirt had dried up the tears that threatened to escape.

Without music, without spectators and with no one but them two, the wind, the moon and the trees was like their last moment would be shared.

The Beast nodded, letting go of his hand. [W](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUNOfNad59Q)irt began to waltzed in his place, changing in his mind the music that the Feast of Abundance had touched, as well as the steps. Step forward, step back, step forward, step back, teaching The Beast to imitate him. The Beast imitated his own steps and then Wirt approached him to take his hand and put his hand behind his back, placing his hand on his shoulder. They both stared at each other, not taking their eyes off each other, it was the two of them at the end.

Wirt took the first step forward and The Beast stepped back, moving from left to right and then circling around. Once their feet began to get accustomed to the rhythm a music began to be heard inside their heads. Wirt felt something different dancing with The Beast, it wasn't like it was with Sara, this was calmer, real, natural.

They both began to spin around the clearing of the forest, listening to the imaginary music resonate and give life to their waltz. Wirt felt himself drawn closer to The Beast's body, letting his head rest on his chest, the hand holding The Beast's tightening it. Slowly the rhythm softened until they finished dancing in one place. Wirt closed his eyes at the new tranquility his being was getting.

Wirt took the courage to look at him, “Do you think I can see you again?”

“You're doing it now.” The Beast said, Wirt knew he was trying to sound mocking but it was a poor attempt to hide it.

“You know what I mean.”

The Beast and he moved to a place where the Moon will shine with more intensity. Letting their light fall on them, Wirt observed the true face of The Beast. It looked polished wood to the touch, Wirt thought it would be rough as trees, he must have imagined otherwise. His eyes were empty but Wirt saw a slight glow inside, his hand touched near the corner where a mouth must have been, lipless. How would they feel?

Before Wirt even thought of approaching them, The Beast stopped him, “Don't make it harder than it already is.” The Beast only kissed Wirt's hand, the young man watched in wonder, “It is more than enough.” This time it was the creature who pulled him into a hug, gently caressing his hair, Wirt wanted to cry but couldn't do it, he didn't really want that to be the last memory that The Beast had of him. “Goodbye Wirt.”

The cold suddenly enveloped him and when Wirt opened his eyes he was alone. He's gone. The Beast was finally gone. And there was nothing that would have stopped him from leaving.

Wirt couldn't hold back the tears as he turned around, all the clearing of the forest just where they had waltzed was full of all kinds of beautiful flowers.

That music was replaced by crying.

_I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

_I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

The church had several special rooms. In one of them was Sara dressing for the most wonderful day of all women: The Day of their Wedding. While in another room Wirt was trying to finish dressing. There was only one hour left to begin the ceremony, and all Wirt had done since he had arrived at the Church was to put on his pants, his white shirt and try to knot his tie.

“Dad had explained it more simply.” Oh sure, with Greg's help. After his not-so-well-behaved behavior the previous night Wirt had no desire to see anyone, not even his parents, he didn't want to hear the reproaches or ask for explanations about. ' _That's the boy_ ,' an adult said as soon as he saw it. ' _If I were the father of the bride, I would cancel all of this immediately._ ' An old man made no attempt to lower his voice, making sure Wirt heard him. And Wirt listened to everything they had to say. None of the guests were in the mood for wanting to be at their wedding.

It was fortunate that Sara didn't seem to be upset as soon as she saw him this morning, despite her family's insistence on keeping the myth that none of them should be seen today, the girl greeted him and her family took her far from him.

In his hands had the notebook of poems and the red lily that still retained. It was all that remained of his secret night life. All he had was a red lily and memories to torment his life forever.

“You didn't write anything at all.” Greg caught his eye and pointed to the notebook. Wirt didn't do anything to try to hide the lily and his brother, although curious, he chose not to ask where he got it, instead he said “But you got her a nice lily.”

“Yes, I did.” Wirt said without much encouragement. He must be happy, and everything ended for good or ill. Wirt left his notebook of poems on the table in the room, maybe later he could finish his poem, before the toast started.

Greg didn't continue talking and came back to help him with the knot of the tie, “Okay, now you just have to put - ”

“Greg,” Wirt interrupted his brother, “Do you think Sara is happy with me?”

“Why do you ask that now? Obviously yes, you have been together since childhood, haven't you?” Greg placed Jason's top hat next to his feathered sack, “When two people love each other they love spending every moment of their lives together.”

“ _Somehow you and your impertinence were becoming a habit for me.”_

Those words felt like a stab in his chest, never before had he felt as devastated as now and on the day of his own wedding. “Greg,” Wirt beckoned to his brother, “Am I doing the right thing?” In the confusion of his brother Wirt proceeded to continue talking, “I am happy for Sara, I am fulfilling her most desired dream, but I don't feel happy for myself. I don't think I can love my whole life at his side.”

“I thought you loved her.”

“I do, but it's not the same anymore - ” Wirt took the red lily, “More than anything I will do this because I don't like to see anyone sad, much less Sara. And I don't want Mom or Dad to be disappointed if I do something crazy.”

“Wirt,” Greg took Wirt's hand, turning his gaze from the lily to his brother, “You shouldn't do it then. If you're not happy, how are you supposed to be me and Sara? Even Daiana will be sad if she gets to see you with that mood.”

“Greg, If I - ” The door of the room was opened interrupting the conversation of both brothers. Wirt was prepared to see his mother or Nathan and tell them he was not ready yet, just a few more minutes.

Only he did not expect to see Sara entering the room, already dressed in his white wedding dress, a few pearls adorning over her bust, her dress was straps that allowed her to observe the beauty of her skin, her short, black hair in a bun, she had not yet put the veil. The bottom of her dress seemed to be adorned with precious chrysanthemums. Any man would have the best of luck if he ever married her. That was _his_ luck.

“Sara, what are you doing here?” Wirt stood running to his side, “We shouldn't see each other. It's unlucky.” As if he were a believer in that now. “I have not finished dressing yet. Is there much time left? Or has the ceremony begun?”

Sara's smile never faded from her face, “My mother and aunt are getting too hysterical about which necklace I should use. I just wanted to come and see you.”

“Oh, thank you, but you should get back. I - ”

“You're not ready.”

“Yes, exactly. I still need to comb my hair - ”

“No, Wirt.” Sara spoke, “You're not ready to marry me.”

Wirt and Greg were confused to hear it. Wirt gasped as soon as he understood what Sara meant. “No is not that. It's just that I'm nervous. I will be ready at any time.”

Sara let out a sad laugh, “We've known each other since we were kids, Wirt. I always knew that you felt something for me and I felt happy. When you proposed that I marry you - ” Sara walked towards them, “However soon something changed in you, you seemed more happy, angry, sad frustrated. They were expressions I didn't know. Then you seemed worried and suddenly I saw you lost. I thought that once we were married you could show me more facets of you but you always tried to make me happy and you seemed to be happy, no matter how distressed you felt.”

“Sara, I - ”How to tell Sara that everything she said was true, how to tell Sara that he, in fact, no longer felt the same for her. “I really am so sorry.”

“You shouldn't do it. We may have both confused our affection.” Sara looked at him, “I love you, but I don't think we share the same meaning of love.”

Greg nodded, and so did Wirt. There was not a single kind of love in the world. The love he felt for Sara was different from the love he felt for Greg, for Daiana, for his family. Different from the love he felt for his poetry, his mother's garden. The love he felt for The Beast.

Sara took the red lily, looking how beautiful that flower was, she never saw lilies in Mrs. Minerva's garden. “I want you to be happy. Regardless of the decision we make at the end, I will always love you.” Sara laid a kiss on Wirt's cheek, the boy hugged her when he felt her lips leave him. She responded to his embrace. Wirt was an important person in her life.

They both separated and Sara walked to the door, before leaving she seemed to think it before speaking. “Do you know anything about the language of flowers?” To be a young man whose life was surrounded by flowers he had never before asked the meaning of each one of them, Sara continued to speak, “The red lily represents a burning love and full of passion. They are a perfect gift between the bride and groom, accompanying perfectly when someone asks for marriage. A love that will never know the limits, that never extinguishes. Lovers who give themselves red lilies swear eternal love, even after death. They would never forget.”

Wirt felt his legs wobble if it were not for the side of the table, his heart began to throb fast. Was not it The Beast who said they would both forget this? Someone who would never bond his life. The Beast is a liar. Wirt would never believe his lies again.

“You know, my favorite flower is chrysanthemum, I've loved that flower since I was a child. And although it means joy, its meanings about love are always fragile.”

Wirt saw Sara leave the room, leaving him with Greg.

“Wirt?” The mentioned one looked at his brother, giving him the red lily, “It was never for Sara, was it?” His brother didn't look at him with reproach or disappointment, Greg was always very understanding. He was going to miss that.

Wirt took the red lily, smiling as if he saw the creature who gave it to him.

“Greg.”

“Yes?”

“Can you give me a pen?” He understood perfectly what he was going to do.

Her mother had finally decided that a double collar would be ideal for her. Her neck was adorned with beautiful silver jewelry, white star-shaped jewelry adorned her skin. Her head soon became heavy as soon as her aunt began to put the veil to cover her face and send her into the hall until the wedding march began to be played.

A couple of knock were heard behind the door so her aunt went to open letting in Greg. For the two women it was strange to see Wirt's younger brother approach Sara without saying anything to them. In his left hand he was carrying a paper that he gave to the girl dressed as a bride. Sara took it and unwrapped it. The sheet of paper was wrinkled, had erased words that could still be read, she recognized the letter immediately. It was Wirt's handwriting.

A smile formed on her face as she finished reading, she began to laugh relieved. “I get it.”

_To Sara._

_Thank you._

Greg and Sara hugged each other and they both looked out the window.

The paper fell to the floor and her mother picked it up, reading the note and asking for an explanation. It was then that Greg's father came in saying something about that they saw Wirt leave behind the Church into the woods and that he still did not return. Sara shook her head as her father asked other men to come and fetch the boy. There was no need to go for Wirt, he must be far away now.

The boy and the bride wished Wirt good luck.

_You don't have to say, "I love you," to say I love you_

_Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons_

_We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue_

_Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money_

_All I need is you_

_All I need is you, you_

The air in his lungs burned, however, he did not care, he might have been running for several minutes, hoping to find something peculiar in the forest, something that would give him a simple clue that The Beast was still here, that he did not was far away and he could still reach him.

Wirt had already decided it since Sara explained the meaning of the red lily, which he had pressed against his chest. It was eternal love, a love that would never forget. That damned creature, the moment he saw it again, the first thing he would do would be to slap him - if possible. He would never give him the joy of abandoning him again.

Damn it, damn it, damn it. Wirt did not see The Beast or some of his wolves. Where could they be? Please, he could not be that far away. A sound made Wirt turn around, meeting a deer and possibly the same deer he had seen months ago. All the animals were linked to some demon in Nightmare Realm. Wirt hoped this was out of a friend of The Beast.

“I know you can understand what I say.” Wirt addressed the deer this indeed nodded, “Do you know where The Beast is now?” Wirt was more relieved to see him nod again, ”Guide me to him.” The deer rushed out, then stopped and waited for Wirt to follow.

The path began to become more familiar - Wirt feared he was returning to the village, but as soon as he saw where they were going, his steps began to grow faster. This was the same point where a year ago he had been cornered by the wolves, where it was his first encounter with The Beast. He was near that collapsed column of rocks.

Wirt didn't know when the deer had left him alone, although Wirt would have liked to thank it. Soon that pile of rocks began to be seen, he was close. Yes! Wirt smiled as soon as he saw that a black stain was running upward, was one of the wolves! The whole pack was behind The Beast, they were all climbing up the hillside.

“Beast!” Wirt shouted when he arrived behind them.

The Beast turned around. Though he was still in the shadows Wirt knew he was impressed, even surprised to see him again. Wirt started to climb the rocks, how come they seemed to make this so easy? The wolves soon surrounded him, one of them approached him. Wirt took it by the fur to have it as support to climb.

For the first time in his immortal life The Beast was completely taken aback. Did this human leave everything he had dreamed to be with _him_? That couldn't be possible. “What are you supposed to do here?”

Wirt clearly saw a confused expression on his face, even he could already know what kind of expressions The Beast had, even when it was in the dark, “I expected more, 'Naughty and impolite child' but I would like to hear the explanation you have. Why did you not tell me?”

The Beast was about to say something when Wirt slammed the lily against his chest, “What does that mean?”

“You gave me this red lily that symbolizes eternal love.”

“Wirt I'm a demon, all I know is chaos. To have told you the meaning would have changed what you feel.”

“Nothing would have changed! All this year that passes by your side my feelings and emotions were real, everything we both did - We could _never_ forget us even though you said it! Anywhere you go let me go too - ”

Wirt was interrupted when something hit his mouth. So that felt like being kissed by The Beast, it was a strange and odd but not uncomfortable sensation, his hands went towards the face of The Beast, deepening the kiss.

“I always had the suspicion that you were a boy into strange things.” The Beast said after they parted, his words brushed against Wirt's lips.

“You were the one who always had that intention of kissing me.”

“Impertinent young man, you have to change your behavior if you want to be by my side.” The Beast took his hand and turned to retrace his steps.

“I thought you liked me like that.”

Wirt squeezed The Beast's hand, this time he would not part from his side. Never

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

“And meanwhile everyone’s life continues over the garden wall.” Greg closed the book ‘ _Tome to The Unknown_ '. A few months ago he bought the famous story for his ten year old son Sam. The little boy, a physically exact copy of him except for being a very timid little boy, listened with astonishment to the last chapter of the story of two brothers and their epic adventure. “It was a beautiful end, you do not think so.” Greg got up from the chair to leave the book on the shelf. After eleven days of reading the book he had completely finished.

“It's the most brilliant story I've ever heard!” Well, Sam is not shy with people he knows. “I hope the author wants to write a second part.”

“You die as a hero or you live long enough to be a villain.” In the face of confusion of his son Greg continued talking, “Yes, I also hope he wants to write a second part. Although the fun is to imagine what could happen in the sequel.” Greg stirred his son's hair and they both came out of the small but warm house the three of them, along with his wife Nora, had lived in since he had married. Soon night would fall, a cool summer night just the perfect time to go hunting some fireflies.

“Greg!”

Greg folded his arms at the call for help from his wife, “Maybe you should go ahead, your mother seems to need my help urgently.” Sam puffed his cheeks in protest and looked away, yet his son nodded and turned to run into the woods. After many years the village grew enough that some families decided to begin to settle near and within the forest. Greg and his wife Nora were among the last to have settled in the woods, near the stream where he and Wirt used to spend a few bonding moments.

Wirt. His brother had left twenty years ago, never seen him again. Greg became the oldest son and Daiana's only brother, now his sister was painting works of art with her husband, the heir of the family and soon got his father's business. However, there was no day where his parents didn't think about his missing brother, what happened in his life or where he would be, or with whom. Greg was sure his brother was safe.

Although it hurt that at the beginning of his disappearance had led to bad rumors about Wirt and even when Sara tried to tell the villagers that she did not feel hurt or betrayed people saw her as a victim or martyr. Four years later she married another young man and they moved to live in the city although she still keeps correspondence with Greg, she even came to his Feast of Abundance and his wedding, showing people that there were no grudges for anything.

The year after his wedding Sam was born and now his family was complete, he does not believe that at some point he would like to have another child, besides Sam likes to be an only child. Many times Sam had some resemblance to Wirt, always hiding his feelings from outsiders but being very warm and expressive, even angry, when surrounded by the people he loved the most.

He hoped it would be where his brother is, be safe and surrounded by people who love him.

Sam was already taking a good stretch of the road known to the stream, he hoped that the fireflies were already flying. Insects have always been his favorite type of animal that is why he believed he could not have friends because of his strange hobby.

Yellow lights appeared in front of him, it was time to capture them, Sam prepared his butterfly net and some glass bottles, obviously with holes so the little ones could breathe. Later he would release them so that they could return with their colony.

Sam was ready to start his hunt, his father would be proud as soon as he saw how many fireflies he had caught.

_Come waywards souls_

Uh? Was anyone singing in the woods? It must have been an echo.

_Who wander through the darkness_

That was not an echo, that song was heard too clear and defined, besides being close to where he was. The stories said that the fairies sang near where there were beautiful flowers, other stories said that it was a goblin trying to kidnap children and then eat them, that terrified Sam. What if it was a goblin that wanted to keep him away from his mom and dad? What if he tried to steal the other children?

_There is a light for the lost and the meek_

Curious. Not only were they heard now closer, now they were two voices, and they sounded childish, girls. What if the goblins are friendly? He had never thought of it, his father always told him not to judge a book by its cover, this is how he got his passion for all kinds of books and insects, not all were harmful only by their appearance.

The song was heard closer, behind the bushes. It was now or never - He preferred to return but curiosity was always stronger in everyone. Or maybe he just had a quick look and would go back where he came from, if it was dangerous he would tell his dad right away.

He was puzzled by what he saw behind the bushes. There were two little girls, one younger than him, the other possibly three or four years older, they both sang and danced that beautiful song but with an interesting lyrics. The older girl had antlers adorned with red flowers and her long hair fell like a beautiful waterfall over her green suspender dress, the smallest girl had short hair but without antlers only a multi-colored wreath on her black hair, both were taken from the hand while the oldest made the younger spin.

_Sorrow and fear_

_Are easily forgotten_

_When you submit to the soil of the earth_

Sam watched as those girls laughed one last time and ran into the depths of the forest, Sam glimpsed a pair of shadows higher than the two girls, each of them took the girls in what appeared to be their arms - Sam saw one of the silhouettes pinch the nose of the smaller one, it laughed instead, and the four figures disappeared. It was cute. Those two figures with the two girls seemed happy, like his family. Maybe they were a family.

“Sam!”

“Dad,” Sam ran to his father's side, “I saw something wonderful, I think they were fairies or maybe elves but they had horns, although they sang and it was cute, and there were four I think they were a family - ”

“Slow down Sam.” Greg asked, “Fairies? It must have been interesting, but do you know what's even more interesting?” The look of his son made him laugh, “Hunting fireflies.”

“Come on Sam.” Nora extended her hand, “Even I came to see you catch some and give them to me.”

Greg saw his son and wife walk away, listening to Sam say that he would only give her one firefly because they shouldn't live in captivity. His gaze returned to where his son looked before he was called.

So a fairy family, huh? What a peculiar family that would have been.

_Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall_

_Hope when the water rises, you built a wall_

_Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name_

_Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay_

_Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad_

_The only way you can know is give it all you have_

_And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain_

_Hope when the moment comes, you'll say..._

_I did it all_

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted to make a cameo but I said no. I will not let an evil three-sided narcissist interrupt this. *Surrounded by blue fire* That never terrified me.
> 
> In the end I could have made this more tragic but I promised not to write anguish again, (everyone knows that I am lying) Also if I am going to write tragedy and anguish in that case I will retake the series of 'Beautiful Nightmare', since some people want to know what would happen, of course before I have to edit it since at that time my writer's block was horrible.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed this unusual and rare fanfic n.n There are many things I would like to implement here but all those ideas will go to my main fanfic, 'The Cataclysm', so we will see that it brings the new year with this fanfic. 
> 
> * The Music of Night  
> * Are You The One by Within Temptation  
> * I'm Only Human by Christina Perri  
> * Battle Scars by Paradise Fears  
> * Demons by Imagine Dragons  
> * Wildest Dreams by Anthem Lights (Cover)  
> * The Phantom of The Opera  
> * Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit  
> * Once Upon a December by Deana Carter  
> * Making Love Out of Nothing by Air Supply  
> * I Dreamed A Dream by Chase Holfelder (Cover)  
> * We Found Love by Boyce Avenue (Cover)  
> * Wake Me Up/Hey Brother - Mashup - by Anthem Lights & Gracie Schram  
> * Dark Paradise by Lana del Rey  
> * Clarity by Sam Tsui & Kurt Schneide (Cover)  
> * Angel by Theory Of A Deadman  
> * Stand by You by Rachel Platten  
> * Halo by Beyonce  
> * One Love by Marianas Trench  
> * Monster by Imagine Dragons  
> * The Vampire Masquerade by Peter Gundry  
> * Counting Stars by OneRepublic  
> * It's Time by Imagine Dragons  
> * I Lived by One Republic
> 
> And a lot more but this were the main songs. I really hope you liked this playlist. I also published antoher fic, if you want read it, it's called 'Into a Fantasy'
> 
> So without more to say and hoping that you have had a good day, a Merry Christmas and that the next year is the best for everyone, until the next!
> 
> You can always contact me on Tumblr: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also some of my future stories: [Here](http://iprincezzinuyoukai.tumblr.com/My-Fanfics)


End file.
